Moonstruck
by Batya000
Summary: Moonstruck: adjective/ unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love. Rate M (personal fic) Has nothing to do with InuYasha, OC centrix (YAOI warning)
1. Winter Bird

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ranma's intellectual idea, every change exterior or interior has been morphed without intending to harm anyone. This is still only for fun and I'm not making money out of this. The aforementioned character is Rumiko Takahashi's creations.

NO BETA, if you see any grammar, typos, mistakes then please understand, have been trying to untangle this shit out. This will not be revised for changes.

 **Warning:** Nothing to do with InuYasha or Ranma ½ Universe. Personal Fic, OC centrix and characters that had been taken were seriously morphed. OOC in other words and this is a personal fic. YAOI and major M alert. Rate M for language and sexual scenes. Multi-chapter/not finished.

 **AN/** Again, awkward transitions the "OOOO" may or MAY NOT follow the story the same day, probably there is going to be years span between each transition but for the last arcades are from the same night, like you will understand with the context don't worry.

I wanted this story to have a deeper meaning but romance is hard for me to go in depth, I am sorry if you find the story plot very vague and meaningless. I seriously apologize and this is not my forte so I kind of tend to avoid it. I hate to feel the actions are way too straightforward to silliness so I will try to improve in the future. I anyways hope it turns to be a nice rollercoaster since I am not planning in finishing it here. I just untangled this first chapter I need to finish the rest. This has been a whole challenge since I can write a hurt/comfort or angst story in a couple of hours but this has proven me challenging to achieve.

I honestly was a click away from keeping this to make a whole One-shot but honestly, I cannot put on too much shit on one single chapter. When I post the entire story you will understand why I couldn't unify it in a one-shot. I am not used in writing this stuff but I honestly wanted to improve my romance/M side of my stories, since they are usually very implicit (non-explicit material) and/or loosely developed (romance-wise). I don't want to avoid romance and fluff as much as I usually do so, I hope this story as whole help me improve this area. Anyways, Enjoy! (Try to)

 **O**

 **Moonstruck**

 _Silent things, violent chase_

 _We are dancing again_

 _In a dream, by the lake_

 _-Winter Bird_

CHAPTER ONE

 **WINTER BIRD**

 **OOOO**

"You think?"

"Mhm."

"Well…" The blonde hesitated, his mouth twisting at not being able to explain himself as good as he wanted to. He wavered and after pressing the newly inflicted bruise on his thigh he decided to try again "They say," He munched with a loud crunch, "They say if you love someone, like…" He swallowed the sweet pecan and smiled pensively, the scenes of the book he read coming back to him like straight poesy, "like a lot and if you can't acknowledge it, then you end up being toxic… I think we all have the capacity of draining our beloved ones. Like in that Rouelle book,"

The wind blew behind their necks and the smell of pecans ran through their nostrils in another of their innocent veneers at the top of Youki's roof house. Young and agile, both best friends decided to climb their way to the top, flinching in contact with the cold ceramic tiles and ignoring the dirt coating their jeans, they decided to sit in front of the other. Another useless but not less unifying conversation was thrown between them and both were amused by the tranquility they seemed to enjoy every time they shared the same space.

"Nah, it's like all that drama you see on TV, every time it seems trash to me, if you love someone then it's not _that_ big of a deal." The raven's eyebrow hardened downwards as he balked at the whimsical venue. His fingers dug in his paper bag to reach for another nut and after taking one to his own mouth, Ranma smiled disbelieving, " _they say_ , yeah right, you read…" Youki quailed at being discovered "By the way, stop reading that corny pamphlets you read."

"What are you talking about, I don't read those things?" the younger of the two stood in place, seemingly indignant, he balanced perfectly on the light end of the roof they were sharing and the brisk smirk couldn't hide the amusement his chest reverberated with, the soft breeze allowing the burgundy afternoon to be even more picturesque for both to relish, "But still Mr, Saotome, are you implying-" Ranma snorted in response, "Are you seriously implying such a detrimental not to say basic thought was proven to be wrong _just because_ it seemed fallacious to your squared-minded self, even when the aforementioned thought has been of subject for _notorious_ poetic outcomes?"

"Uh-huh."

Without his friend noticing, Ranma stood up.

"Are you-"

Arms taken from behind and making escape seem impossible, Youki flinched in surprise as his friend forced him to physical surrender, Ranma used his forearm and arm to trap Youki's trachea in a ruthless blockading embrace "Shut up loser, when have you've been intellectual, last summer you graded C against my B"

Youki puffed some air from his strangled throat and even after feeling dizzy the smirk never left his face. He shook slightly when Ranma tightened his grip, "We are not that far, are we, now loosen up?" He coughed, "pretty please?"

"Well, say you are a loser."

"What!" Youki breathed and then stuck out his tongue in squelch. Ranma smirked as he stiffened his grip, this time Youki flailed "Why yes, I will! But loosen up!" he coughed again, "Please!"

Still the grasp couldn't be as hard as it seemed, Ranma was forfeited to be the stronger of the two but they were both still children, even if it was Ranma's ego to claim he was stronger. Both their mothers weren't worried by their physical inwards.

"No" Ranma leered in what seemed satisfaction, he freed Youki's back lock but immediately after Youki gasped, Ranma locked his free arm around his friend's waistline and arms once more, Ranma's smile faltered when he saw Ranko approaching from down the distance, he knew he didn't have much time "Say I am stronger, smarter and say you are a loser and I'll let you go." Youki grunted in disapproval, not diminishing his trachea blockage, Ranma persisted. "Now."

"I shall ne-never surrender!"

Ranma laughed and tightened the waist grip, "brave for being so frail."

"Ranma! Let go of Youki, mom says dinner's ready." Both stood still at Ranko's shrilling, demanding voice. She brightened up when Ranma loosened his grip, "Youki you can come with us."

"You say no to mom's dinner and I'll rape you."

Youki jumped at his friend's grating whisper, "I am sure you don't know the meaning of raping Ranma."

"Who cares I know is a bad thing so shut it and you'll pay later for ranting like Shakespeare,"Youki nodded after he gulped, "so we'll eat and if you say something smart in dinner, I'll kill you."

Ranko demanded his brother's name again. "Just leave him already."

"Yeah leave me."

The murmur was drawn as a husky and dark threat "You'll pay" and when Ranma let his friend go, he was not too surprised to see Youki sticking his tongue out to him,

 _Are you challenging me?_ Ranma's eyes squinted in warning. Youki's smile only enlarged, _Yes._

 _You'll see._

It wasn't of Ranko's concern, she knew their games had been tough since day one, and she wasn't seriously expecting some soft interaction, the family was well entertained by their constant bickers and even if both children returned to their respective homes with one or two bruises, Ranko and the two families were sure there was no actual hostility between the two friends and that meant the real affection was communicated without even noticing, and this sole concept made their families happy.

"Just be careful and don't fall" She warned.

Both went to their usual unique ways of climbing off the roof, Ranma preferred to go straight for the jump, landing like a cat in his four flawless, strong paws, harmless and untouched as he touched ground, proud of his physical strength, he smirked and followed. Even if his limbs were thin and his body was that of a normal twelve year old child, he was sure; his constant training sessions would soon enough start showing.

Youki preferred to be more cautious and always found a healthy and riskless way to step-by-step, climb off the roof. He always used rocks, tiles, jumbles, the window edges and ornaments as stepping staircases to scramble off, he used everything in reach so he could land safely. Once down, he always thanked god he was safe and always promised to never climb up again.

Promise which always ended up being false.

Ranko waited for both his brother and Youki to reach up to walk on her side, the rapidly hiding sun bathed their leftward as the two best friends picked each other's skin in hopes of making the other shriek. No mattering that just yesterday, both were warned by their respective mothers to stop scarring each other down.

At eleven and twelve, nothing seemed to matter enough, growing up together made them closer than any other children in the essentially lonesome neighborhood. Not that it mattered, with each other they felt they were enjoying an eternal vacation, For now, they couldn't say they still had to go to school. School was over, at least until the upcoming fall. Ranko huffed as she heard her brother laugh. For Ranma was even more notorious, he had a twin and even after it surprised his parents _and_ Ranko, he turned out to be blatantly closer to Youki than he was to her.

After endless fights with her brother, and after one night of departing with Youki, Ranko learned that Youki wasn't as bad as she initially thought he was. He was making her brother company when she first gave him the opportunity. Youki was actually easy-going, he was very kind and he wasn't hard to laugh with.

After more than one occasion of sharing a mild laugh, Ranko understood.

Healthily, Ranko left her jealousy aside and learned to appreciate Youki, especially if she knew how happy his brother was when they were together. With time, she noticed Youki was a solitary child and without Ranma, he would be utterly alone, but Ranko wondered if Youki weren't there, would Ranma be considered a lonely child as well? Or would it be any difference?

When they turned nine she asked Ranma why was he so _desperately close_ to Youki, "Ranma… you have me" but her brother said _it was not the same_ , Ranma only defended the idea as Youki being " _just special, but don't tell him"._

Following their bicker from the roof to the ground, Ranko lead both to The Saotome's door house and swiftly lead both inside. After welcoming the three of them in, Youki smiled happily to the auburn haired woman with beige apron that approached them, she kneeled to his stature and smiled "Good to see you little Youki!" She turned to her own kids, "You both, I hope you cleaned your rooms before going outside."

"I did, Ranma didn't" chimed in Ranko as she placed her hands on her back, the girlish smile on her face was youthful and fresh, probably she wanted to get her brother in troubles.

"Liar! Youki helped me with that just yesterday."

Nodoka smiled at her child, "Bedrooms have to be cleansed every day honey." She reached out to caress the plump cheek of her boy, "Go clean and I'll call Youki's mommy so he can stay."

Ranma huffed but after realizing the offer was tempting enough, he rushed upstairs without a word.

"I guess he loves you maybe too much little Youki." She said in awe at her son's volunteer.

"I love him too."

Ranma grinned when he was done, thundering loudly, he went downstairs and walked towards his mother, impatiently tugging at her sleeve, Ranma called for "Okay done, Youki is staying"

"Yes he is." Said his mother, positively unabashed by her child's always brash character.

"Oh," Ranma tip-toed and made a secretive gesture with his hands over his mouth, when she summed the hints, she kneeled a bit to hear what her son wanted, "mom, what are we eating?"

She separated and walked towards the kitchen, even after he huffed, she came back and handed him the dishware, "Ask Ranko to help you, put on the dishes and I'll tell you." Ranma's nose scrunched up and he frowned.

"No" after his childish retort, her eyes widened in endearing surprise, "tell Youki to help too."

She smiled at him, "No, he is our guest. Youki honey," She turned to Youki, "You agree in staying right? I will call your mom right now."

Youki nodded with a wide smile.

 **OOOO**

Youki was sitting on a bench when Ranma told him to wait, his dark blue eyes seemed lost in apprehension when the blonde reached out to him, Youki's hand grasped his sleeve, their eyes clashed and interconnected much more than words could have done at that time. Youki felt anxious, he knew his friend was in distress.

The grey skies stormy allegory created a much more winding atmosphere than they firstly envisaged. Youki's fingers fidgeted with each other and he saw his friend grind his teeth on his bottom lip, eerily candid, Ranma's placed his icy hand on top of Youki's and a mere boosting was acknowledged to be unnecessarily useless.

The sable haired youth was called one more time from the inside of his house and both felt Ranma's father could very much make the pines crumble. Ranma's blue eyes darkened in a sentiment Youki understood was a step further than feeling sheer fright. Ranma needed to go inside, or else his dad would hang him by the tongue, quick they needed to get a way to communicate when Ranma freed himself from his father's castigating paws, Youki's eyes lit up "The can phones-"

"I'll be there…"

Youki nodded and without any other spoken word, Ranma left to follow the vicious rumbling that came from the inside his house. Youki placed his hand on top of his own beating heart, he was thankful he learned to read his best friend's eyes long ago, _Can phones, get to your room as soon as you can and wait for me_. Youki nodded to himself, his own eyes reflecting dread and fear, fear of seeing those bruises on his friend again.

Being happy was out of the question, Nodoka would very occasionally intervene if Genma went too far with their children. Since very young, Youki understood Genma was a very squarer-minded man, not as evil as he sometimes seemed be, especially for the two best friends.

In reality, Genma was purely and solely a strict man who didn't approve of Ranma's procrastinating tendencies, in fact, his dictation verbalized Martial Arts were to be _first_ and that was a cycle and a honorable heritage he refused breaking.

But after years of seeing the crude interaction, at a very young age Youki understood his best friend was on the fine line of being abused and being strictly rectified. And sometimes, when Ranma's head fell on his lap to rest after a brutal and stringent reprimand, the line became blurry and fuzzy enough for him to worry. And for the times he felt Ranma sighing tiredly, he avoided joking, even speaking about it; he just waited in silence, he tended to run his fingers through his hair, waiting for his friend's armor to fortify, because at thirteen, Ranma started to avoid some childish behavior to comply his father's wish.

Even if Youki avoided thinking about it, after a while Ranma was started to change.

And with a heavy heart Youki understood his friend's behavioral changes; after all, he always wondered just how much more was he able to take, before even starting to give up.

And for the sable haired, things were not always aiming for Ranma to mature at all; the problem was that Youki was his father's entire divergent, Youki invited him to adventures, lured him to escapades, funny anecdotes, childish conversations, lack of responsibility, sleepovers and freedom. With time and after his father constant reminder, Ranma started to realize, he could not make them happy, not _both_ ; Ranma could not be the honorable man his father envisioned and he could not be Youki's best friend, at least not at the same time.

He doubted he could make both happy. Ranma's head started to divide in between what he wanted and what other's expected, his elections started to debate in two sides and the only flexible person, the only elastic instance he found happened to rely on Youki's warm embrace of genuine empathy. He knew Youki wouldn't discuss him, he knew Youki would understand.

But that meant he would stop speaking to Youki, his always faithful Youki. No, he couldn't do that, even if Youki offered his smile to reassure he indeed, understood. He never spoke to Youki about it, he decided to keep the silence but his intermittent thoughts emerged through him _My father doesn't have to know it._

And why would some children keep their adventures and healthy friendship as love affairs secrets? After all the years of their families' growing relationship, after all the laughs, after all the Christmas nights, why did they feel so oppressed, if all they wanted was to share some careless afternoon with the person they chose to love the most?

 **OOOO**

Genma wanted Ranma to prematurely grow up; he wanted his son to represent his heritage at a very young age. For his forfeit to be fulfilled, he needed his son to stop playing and ultimately, to stop hanging around Youki, or anyone who could distract him.

With time, Genma became very vocal about his decision and when Ranma was thirteen, the awkwardness was starting to be a problem. For some reason, his father started to see Youki as a major inconvenience and as a barricade for Ranma's future learning. Soon the newly self-induced loathing for Youki started to be clearer for him to even go to Ranma's house.

Ranma and Youki never stated to be friends in secret, in fact he thought about Youki's flexibility to communicate what his father wanted but after an inner battle with himself he decided not to spill a word, he told his father he dropped his and Youki's friendship but equally frequented Youki in secret. Youki did wonder why Ranma refused to let him in his house but he never closed his own bedroom's door.

To keep things unsuspicious, every so often Ranma convinced his still best friend to visit him and even if Youki's gut advised him to refuse the offer, he always ended up going.

In more than one occasion, Ranma's father stopped Youki dead in his tracks when he was about to do something that was formerly familiar for him to do. Simple things such as opening the fridge for water or turning on the living room's TV if he was waiting Ranma to come downstairs, and when Youki decided he couldn't take any more of those humiliations, he reached out for his best friend, "What's even going on." Because honestly, Genma seemed to suddenly hate him.

And when Ranma's words couldn't hide what his father commanded anymore, Youki felt like a kick in the gut and just as he was sitting on his best friend's bed, he decided that not as suddenly, he didn't feel welcome anymore. He bids his farewells and went downstairs, even if Ranma tried to stop him the only capable of stopping the crying pre-teen was Ranma's always loving mother, Nodoka.

"Oh no Youki that is not right." She cleaned the roaring tears and smiled gently, Genma's rejecting techniques were earnestly and thoroughly contrasted by Ranma's mother who assured Youki, he was a good influence to her child and vice versa, a fine kiss on the cheek and a wishful comment about hoping he could forgive them and come back as soon as tomorrow.

When the short kid left, Nodoka's eyes seemed to flame in distressed anger, she called out her husband and Ranma remembered it was the first time his mother yelled at Genma, "Ranma loves him and he makes him good, why would you even shy him away?"

Ranma at such a tender age, intended to spy behind the handrails of the stairs, he crossed his fingers in hopes his mother would won the altercate, "Also, don't forget our families are friendly towards each other, you cannot just bully their child so he never comes back, not even if you think he is restraining our child to be your inheritor."

Genma breathed to speak but Nodoka finished, "Because honestly Genma, that is just ridiculous!"

 **OOOO**

Next morning, Ranma recalled climbing all the way up to Youki's window and when his friend opened the curtains, he remembered the warmest of smiles awaiting him through the glass. His friend's smile seemed sad and even after he opened the windows for him; Ranma wished he could break through that masquerade he knew his friend was putting up for him.

"Youki… I am so sorry…"

"He thinks I'm bad for you…"

"But you are not…"

"He is your father, he knows what's good for you-"

Ranma's eyes held sincerity and his hand a tiny tulip, "You light me up… without you, I would probably be ever angrier now and I'm changing I know, but you haven't left my side, so I won't leave yours, I promise" Youki cheeks tinted with a beautiful blossoming blush that made Ranma's own stomach twist in foreign butterflies. Youki's thin hand rose to take the offered flower and after contemplating it, he genuinely smiled.

 **OOOO**

Soon and without even repairing about it, their relationship started to bloom into secretive sneaks that felt like the most enthralling and exhilarating adventures they could have wished to be found themselves in. That meant three in the morning calls that started to last more than those of some particular friends' would. Meant sneaks in Youki's bedroom at two a.m. and they meant running hand in hand until they reached the nearby forest. Because even after Nodoka invited Youki more than one time to come over, almost two years passed since Youki last placed a foot inside Ranma's house.

At least that didn't detach Ranma from going to Youki's house in all that time, every day at every hour he could, some days Ranma just went in to talk, to laugh and some others, he would bring a flower with him and would shamelessly endow it to his best friend. Sure, Ranma changed, more than his adolescence should have done. Ranma changed and probably his father's oppression helped him in losing some of his internal youth that characterized him so much. But even after losing what made him Youki's best friend in the first place, he discovered Youki would remain unconditional to his side.

No matter whom he became into, Youki would never leave him, and nor would he.

When Youki turned fourteen, he discovered a secret attic in the upper side of his house and with a lot of help from his agile best friend, Youki was able to make it inside, closing the mat door and having brought flashlights with them, Youki decided that though they were not kids anymore that would be their especial place.

 **OOOO**

Youki had a sharp idea of what a balmy environment meant, around three in the morning, he decided to wake his best friend with a phone call and a very whispery "Come over." Ranma raised an eyebrow and sleepily grunted, "Maybe tomorrow."

Youki insisted with a low voice, his voice remained in a soft undertone and with a side smile, Ranma knew there was probably something strange within him. He decided to stand up and reassure his friend he would be there as soon as possible. Hanging up Ranma decided all that he needed was to wash his teeth and a puffy coat. Once done and ready to stand out, he cursed under his breath. Wondering what his friend could want, especially at that hour.

Ranma climbed his way to Youki's window and before even knocking; Youki appeared to be more than ready for his arrival. Letting his friend in, Youki grasped Ranma's hand in his and without even letting him speak a word, he dragged him all the way to the front of their secret attic. After Ranma pulled the removable door mat down, he climbed all the way up and helped his friend to do the same.

Once the rug door was shut letting the two best friends inside, silence settled comfortably, "Youki you are nuts, what did you even want?" Ranma couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up when a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist, "First, help me light the candles." Ranma gulped at Youki's breathy tone and nodded absentmindedly. Freeing himself of his friend's strange and sudden hug, Ranma reached for the box of Matches they had stored on the right side of the mug.

Lightening each of the candles both had on stock, Ranma gulped when the lights finally illuminated both of them. Youki smiled and kneeled in front of Ranma's sitting form. Ranma's cheeks heated when his eyes fixated on Youki's.

"What is it? What was the emergency?"

And Youki leered and approached his friend as slowly as he could, "I had this strange idea…" Ranma's resting hands fisted on his own pants as Youki's forehead touched his, "…I just wanted to try it out," And when Ranma parted his lips to speak, his heart jumped and his face sored when a pair of soft fleshy lips enclosed around his.

Lasting a little bit more than a couple of seconds, Youki pulled off with closed eyes and the most heart-warming smile Ranma ever saw. Ranma's face reddened and his eyes widened, his mouth barely formed a decent word "w-what"

"I thought about trying that with you, I heard a girl speaking about how kisses felt."

"b-but…" Ranma blinked again and just when he was about to stutter, he felt a warm hand placing on the side of his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I think… I wanted to try those things with you, I know you can kiss someone who you trust and-"

"b-but are-" Ranma gulped nervously, his hands shook and his lips still tingled where he was kissed for the first time, "are you sure I-I"

"I never thought of anyone else that I could trust in, or… do you want to try it out with someone else?"

Ranma moved his head in negative, his cheeks were flaming red and when his friend's forehead pressed softly against his again, his head swirled, "but I don't know how to do that…"

"We can find out… together right?"

Ranma's head just moved in approval and he breathed again, he could hear his heart rampaging through his ribcage, his voice went out as tiny whisper of uncertainty "But is it okay?"

"It felt okay… didn't it?"

And when Ranma slowly nodded, their lips pressed softly again, Youki's hands shyly placed on Ranma's tense shoulders and when his hands slid between Ranma's black tresses, Youki felt him relax. Ranma's hand hesitantly moved to rest on his friend's clothed hips and after a couple of seconds, he made sure to enclose the space between them.

"Open your mouth, just slightly…" commanded the curious blonde-haired between their still glued lips. When Ranma did as told, Youki felt his own abdomen curl in butterflies when he finally got the chance to deepen it a little bit. Pressing slightly to the side, Youki muffled a sigh at the pleasant sensation; Ranma's own delighted sigh was smothered between their pressing mouths. Youki's tongue urged to slide against his friend's rosy lips but just when his tongue was about to press forwards, he backed off, broke the kiss and sighed.

"I don't know how to do that Ranma." Youki's red intense blush seemed to have colored him all the way down to his shoulders, the youthful mortification was clear and Youki closed his eyes again, Ranma started a small laugh, then his best friend followed, Ranma no longer feeling as tense smiled and proceeded to hug him.

Youki sighed yet again, Ranma smelled of the most unique fragrance, a soothing scent that made him close his eyes in sheer appreciation. His arms moved to wrap around his best friend's waist and when he squished him harder, he felt his best friend's strong arms surround him in a warmer embrace. He didn't know if it was only him who still felt the fireworks exploding through his entire being, or if Ranma shared the same feeling, especially after that kiss.

The situation felt odd as itself. Youki knew he basically woke his friend up in the middle of the night just to take his breath from his lungs. He knew there was something aside from curiosity that led him to push his fears off and dial his friend. The strange warmth he always felt whenever Ranma was around urged him to envision him even closer and when he realized a kiss probably would bring him this satisfaction, there were no barriers that would shield him from trying.

Youki snapped back from his thoughts when a butterfly kiss was softly placed on his cheek. Youki said his name in a whisper of longing and for some odd reason, that voice of his, that breathy feminine voice lead Ranma to press their bodies tighter and something felt inconclusive, unfinished and without thinking, Ranma felt the urge to surface it with renewed strength. When their faces were forced at the same level, he closed his eyes and pressed forwards.

Their lips locked softly yet consistently against the other. Ranma felt his friend gasp hotly against his lips and without stopping, his open lips tenderly fluttered Youki's lips apart. Granting him the access he desired, Ranma grunted when his lips savored the sweet taste Youki's red lips left imprinted inside his mouth.

His face grew hot when Youki's thin fingers ran through his scalp and all the way through his raven tresses. His lips massaged Youki's warm lips and when he heard between their pressing lips a stifled, soft moan; he finally felt the short chains of self-control and shyness grow lose. His tongue slithered softly against Youki's bottom lip to finally meld their tongues in a slow, soft battle of lust. Time stopped and Youki's lips felt deliciously sore when Ranma started nibbling on them. Youki separated to let out a shaky breath and with renewed passion their lips pressed again to start another round of soft, honeyed licks.

Separating after a tight press of Ranma's tongue against his lips, Youki gasped and parted just a bit. Without letting Ranma's pink lips indulge him again, he rested his panting mouth on the corner of Ranma's wet lips, his stomach twisted beautifully at the acquired sensation and when he grew conscious of Ranma's hands around his waist; he permitted himself to sigh dreamily. The tingling sensation became persistent and without stopping it, his mouth captured Ranma's again.

After a languid and humid lick against the other's tongue, Youki separated his mouth yet again, his back was starting to burn with an exhilarating desiring sensation, his pants were getting tighter and he barely understood what that even meant.

"Ran-" Hushed by Ranma's mouth yet again, Youki shivered at the warmth and still unknown spark he was experiencing.

"You started it-" and with Youki's slender fingers still massaging his head and curling on his soft hair, Ranma finally let himself go. Without detaching his needy lips from Youki's, he moved forwards to grab his friend's legs and wrap them around his waist. Making their fronts contact, he grunted and rested his friend on the floor, hovering over Youki; he made sure his mouth was dominating each humid swirl that was given inside their flaming mouths.

Ranma's hands grabbed Youki's wrists and elevated them just on each side of his head and without letting him go, his lips detached from Youki's fleshy lips to move just above his chin, once reaching the side of his neck, he pressed his body forwards, his lips pressed on the side of his supple neck with open-mouthed kisses, Youki's head moved to the side to grant him more space to explore. The strange and delightful sensation obliged his back to slightly arch in response.

The sucks, nibbles and hard licks drove both to a new level of pleasure that both never imagined to be conceivable, their heads felt immersed in a strange haziness that made their limbs weak and shaky. Ranma bit into the soft skin of his friend's neck and when Youki's hands pulled pleasantly at his hair, Ranma couldn't help but let out a shaky groan, his lips moved from his neck to capture the intoxicating lips that seemed to have conquered his mind.

The air became a necessity and both had to pull off to unsteadily breathe against the other's face. Youki's arms were still wrapped around Ranma's neck, their mid-mast eyes met in a candid clash of darkened marvels. "I… I don't know… I-" Ranma gasped more air as his jeans were suddenly perceived as intensively suffocating, the need of release intensified as his whole body grew conscious of how grasped he was between Youki's legs. His hips moved onwards and brusquely brushed his front against Youki's hips. The later groaned lightly, the smile crept upon Ranma's lips as some alleviation was finally achieved.

"Just do what you feel… I, I didn't think twice about kissing you…" Youki mumbled, inside the shaky tone of his voice relied a strong confidence that had Ranma leering in mitigation. Youki thought about the warmth his best friend held between his lips, he thought about the delicious musk he expelled, the softness of his skin, the vulnerability of his blush, the virginity reflecting on his extremely sensitive body.

Youki's hand reached up and still lying on his back, he traced a hand on Ranma's strong clothed chest; the shivers caused by the caress were not ignored and he felt Ranma's skin tremble when his hand swiftly slid under his loosely shirt, the ripened hard muscles were felt along with soft, silky and warm skin. Ranma's supporting arms trembled and his teeth bit on his just-kissed lips when Youki's fingers traced upwards and then over his hardening nipples.

His fingered tweaked and teasingly tugged on the sensitive bud and Ranma faltered, he tried to back off and the intensity of the feeling made his arms give out and move headlong, falling on top of Youki, the raven's face hid on the crook of his neck and the blonde heard him grunt. After grating some air, Ranma's lips moved to the side of Youki's neck and attached in a delightful tandem of suctions and salivating swirls that made Youki gasp.

Youki's hands moved from the hard chest he teased to just above Ranma's hips, the heat made his whole body sore and he wondered what was that, that he desired from Ranma? Were his actions pushed by curiosity, was it by trust? Was it by any other unknown reason? Driven maybe by an undisclosed feeling?

Without any warning, Ranma's bulge pressed tightly against his own clothed erection and after a couple of thrusts, Youki's mind drifted away from logic, his lips parted to moan his best friend's name and when he felt his underwear soaking wet, he decided there were no more strings that could ever hold him still, his hand slid in between his body and Ranma's and gently, he pushed him away, curious by why was his friend stopping, Ranma complied and sat in front of him.

With a persistent blush over his cheeks, Ranma breathed and silently hoped his friend didn't wish to stop whatever they were trying out, "I can't imagine feeling this way with anyone but you… I don't want you to be curious with anyone else but me…"

Ranma's blush intensified at his friend's colored words, his hand trembled in anticipation, and he couldn't understand why he would do this with someone else. For him, the actions they were submerging in were something he never even thought before, not until he saw how beautifully his friend was developing. How red and kissable his lips became, how soft his skin seemed and how perfectly shaped his body appeared to be. Not until he realized he indeed had this thoughts on him, but this thoughts meant to be saved for his friend, and only him.

In reality, Ranma never imagined Youki would ever kiss him, romanticisms were thought to exclude him and he never pursuit them. But the spark became frenzy as soon as his heart pummeled against his rib cage, exactly the same day Youki discovered the place a couple of months ago. Tonight, the first time Youki's lips touched his, a whole new him revived where he never lived and he understood Youki was the only person he wanted to try this feelings with.

Sensations proven to be exquisite, Ranma smiled and reached out to touch his best friend's cheeks, "I want to taste you so badly… I don't even know how, but I also want you to reserve that place for me."

Exclusion.

Possessiveness.

Jealousy.

Territory.

Youki suddenly became his sworn property and without repairing to think about it, the kiss that followed sealed a new promise of faithfulness that none of them were aware of. Promising, fresh and real faithfulness like that of two young lovers that endowed promises only because they loved each other.

OOOO

Youki's slender hips were finally appreciated under the warm candle light, Ranma's hands pressed on each of sides of Youki's naked hips, with no more clothing separating their bodies, Ranma's wavering mouth couldn't contain the silence nor the words to speak his astonishment at such naked beautifulness.

The curves were tightly placed on every correct place, the softness of each corporeal bump had Ranma's hand wandering and tracing over the flesh he was rooting for. Youki's sporadic soft mewling was indicative he was touching just in the correct way, just where it felt delicious, where his hands left ardent traces behind. The blonde's lithe figure was lying on his back, naked and beautifully vulnerable in front of Ranma's own naked and untouched form.

Youki sat and he swallowed, Ranma's unnervingly perfect body was somehow intimidating, profusely desirable, manly and undeniably flawless. Youki's legs opened and his hand touched his own lips in a mindless gesture of excitement, his lips bit his own flaming lips when Ranma's rigid manhood languidly dripped the transparent liquid that accused his vulnerable desire-induced state. Ranma was the first body he was willing and anticipated to touch and see. Not that he was offered to touch any other, but he surely never expected a body such as Ranma's to be in his palette.

Youki's hand reached for the steeled erection and when his fingers enclosed around it, Ranma's breathing violently abated its rhythm; his fingers started stroking the appreciably big member up and down until more lubricating wetness came out the tip, Ranma was panting as the pleasure spread through his entire spine, Youki smirked when Ranma's legs spread a little wider and his hand stroked down the base, increasing the slowness as he pulled upwards and his thumb paid extra attention to the tip.

When he saw Ranma's hands fisting, he leisurely stopped and his thumb teasingly pressed solely the head of his friend's steel. "Youki…" but just when he was about to convulse, Youki stopped and smirked.

"Why did you stop?"

Youki smiled in response and proceeded to crawl his way to be completely in front of the man that was inducing such sinuous impulses. Ranma was still sitting when Youki straddled him, the contact of their leaking manhood made both gasp in upbeat flaming need.

Their lips made contact in ambrosia of another maddening mouth-watering pleasure. Youki's arms wrapped around Ranma's neck and swallowed a moan when Ranma's hand intentionally pushed the head of his manhood against Youki's. " _Ranma…"_ Ranma didn't detach his lips from his friend's needy mouth and with some hard-will, he decided to stand up and momentarily desist from the intense rubbing of their most sensitive area.

" _Oh god… Ranma…"_

Wrapping each leg on each side of his hips and carefully taking his friend's hips to carry him up, Ranma walked to the bend of the loft, pressed Youki's back to the very corner of the little attic and with renewed passion, he let his hips thrust against his best friend's hips. With his legs still wrapped against Ranma, the hypnotic delightful pleasure built up when Youki's hips started swaying in response of Ranma's passionate rocking.

With each lustful thrust against him, Youki's hands ran passionately through Ranma's now loose black hairs, Youki smiled through kisses as he remarked that Ranma remained the most attractive person on this earth and Youki wondered how he was making possible to be that wildly needy and still remain flawless.

Youki started to gasp and tense with each passionate collide of members, the kisses didn't miss as both couldn't contain the abrasiveness of heat both were enduring, Youki lips found the side of Ranma's neck and couldn't finish kissing him when he felt a newly induced pleasure, Ranma's hand went down and grabbed both their members and pleasantly rubbed them harder against the other, slyly moving his hand up and down, stroking and tightening his pressure on both, Ranma couldn't contain the low huffs his mouth freed.

" _Ranma…"_

Youki's abdomen started to spasm for a new kind of anticipation. The combined drips of wetness coated his most intimate parts in a ludicrous way he never thought possible, their combined eagerness held a profuse winding and different warmth that made his back arch. Ranma continued thrusting against him. The heat, the warmth, the copious amount of liquid soaking their members, the kisses and unexplainable and mortifying pleasure elevated both to what Youki could only guess was much intoxicating than the same ether, with another shaky and pleasured groan; he thought it was probably and most eagerly, their first and shared climax.

" _Ranma… I'm about to…"_

A final and powerful thrust from Ranma's throbbing manhood against Youki's wet one had him moaning out loud. His hands stilled on Ranma's sweaty back, his back arched violently and his toes curled, he felt Ranma tensing and spasming languidly against him, his hands gripped harder on Youki's hips and his front touched Youki's shoulder. The warm splatter of their combined seeds coated his still contracting abdomen. Youki's head blanked and after feeling each drip from release out of his system, he permitted himself to breathe.

Both breathed, tried to inhale and exhale some air, the humidity of their air was making the task twice as difficult, Ranma carefully unwrapped Youki's legs from his waist and leisurely placed his best friend on the floor, when Youki's arms tightened on his neck, Ranma understood that probably he couldn't stand firm.

"Hold me…"

He didn't have to ask it, Ranma's hands grasped reassuringly Youki's still trembling form. Both decided that probably it wasn't only Youki that needed to rest. "S-Should we go to my room? I don't want you to go…"

"Hell, if I climb off somewhere I will probably fall, why don't we sleep on here…?"

"On our clothes then, but try to open that little window, I don't want us to suffocate on here."

Ranma nodded and let Youki slid down to sit, he moved and silently opened the rather large window, "I bet in no time, we will be freezing in here."

"We have each other, don't we?"

Ranma frowned stubbornly, "Don't be corny."

"I meant our body heat, it is well known naked bodies against the other provide enough heat for no one to freeze, it is on every survival's guidance."

Ranma walked over Youki, "Put on my shirt genius, and don't worry, I will make sure nobody freezes out in here."

 **OOOO**

Still incredibly tired, occasionally breathing out loud, Youki smiled as he ran his fingers through Ranma's free locks, he was with his back on the clothed floor, they fixed a tiny cocoon for both to lay on, using their discarded clothes and other blankets they found on the attic's boxes, Ranma was wearing only his underwear and Youki the shirt Ranma came with. The raven haired slept pleasantly over Youki's flimsy figure, a tiny blanket was pulled out of one of the discarded boxes and Youki was glad to find it clean and appreciatively used it to cover Ranma's vulnerable back.

Almost half an hour after impending to sleep, Youki sighed happily and relished on the comforting weight over him, he felt secured and warmly cushioned inside the balminess of Ranma's skin against some of his own skin, his legs were still naked against his and though he was using his underwear, he couldn't help but blush when he realized he could still feel Ranma's entire body pressing his.

The cold blistering breeze came from the outside and Youki shivered, gave the blanket an upper yank and covered Ranma's naked shoulders with it, when Ranma nuzzled on him, Youki smiled languorously, he hugged the body on top of his closer to his heart and when he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would carry for the two of them. Everything seemed so inconclusive and somehow, utterly problematic.

He shook the feeling away and breathed in the intoxicating sweet aroma that Ranma always offered, his eyes closed once more and he hoped he could wake up to repeat this whole day forever.

He just wished, this temperateness he felt lasted forever, he wished he could stay still with Ranma on top of him without a sun to indicate them that they had to separate, he wished he didn't need the answers for his questions, the reason for his feelings and the logic behind his actions.

OOOO

 **AN/** there you go chapter one, there is smut material in my story so there is no way I can fit everything I want to in a single shot, I am slightly afraid of these scenes but I guess, well I hope it doesn't sound too vulgar (actually I've read tons of stories in the Shizaya fandom that contained M content without sounding horribly pointless, **they weren't fluff though so bear with me** ), I want these character my sister and I created to be as real as possible, even in this areas, ALSO very apart from the smut scenes I want you to keep a close eyes at their environment, I'm depicting two lonely children that grew up without strings between the other, normally, sexual experimentation is at bait. I will pay attention to the analytic area of this I promise (there is more plot line than that aspect, I also promise) I hope it wasn't as mindless as I perceived it to be. You know me, I won't finish this fic with some mindless ending, though I promised only fluff at my sister, I still want the concept as far from things such as Love Stage. But I will keep the fluff, so tell me to chill with the depth.

I'm also practicing with these fic as I want a future Angst/Hurt/Comfort LONG story with M material. Not as implicit as I have done, because honestly there are great stories out there with M material. I want to shake off the recurrent thought I have that smut ruins the story depth. THAT'S A LIE! (I hope)

Till later!

Batya!


	2. Be there

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ranma's intellectual idea, every change exterior or interior has been morphed without intending to harm anyone. This is still only for fun and I'm not making money out of this. The aforementioned character is Rumiko Takahashi's creations.

NO BETA, if you see any grammar, typos, mistakes then please understand, have been trying to untangle this shit out. This will not be revised for changes.

 **Warning:** Nothing to do with InuYasha or Ranma ½ Universe. Personal Fic, OC centrix and characters that had been taken were seriously morphed. OOC in other words and this is a personal fic. YAOI and major **M** alert. Rate M for language and sexual scenes. Multi-chapter/not finished. PLEASE notice this chapter in particular includes Violence and gruesome details.

 **AN/** PLEASE notice this chapter in particular includes **Violence and gruesome details**. I am aware this is a romantic story and it will keep being a romantic story. I wanted to finish something today so bad that I didn't try to grammar check it, so I am sorry for the grammar, spelling and typos/mistakes.

 **O**

 **Moonstruck**

 _It feels like I'm drowning and I don't want to come up for air._  
 _I lost everything, I threw myself in and you took me when no one was there._

 _-Be there_

CHAPTER TWO

 **BE THERE**

 **OOOO**

"I want to know her."

His attention was loosely picked, though his father's voice remained stern, sharing yet another normal dinner with his family, Ranma decided today, was not the day he would let his father beleaguer him. With another chomp at his mother's stew, Ranma swallowing silently, he relished on the smell of lukewarm rice served on the wide table and after he sipped some green-tea down, he decided with a boyish smile to compliment his mother's skills.

His mother smiled and reached out to place her hand on top of his son's, "Thank you darling."

Ranma smiled and swallowed again, he promised Youki they would climb up the roof later that night, Ranma was supposed to bring up the chocolate and Youki was assigned the marshmallows. Ranma beamed yet again, with accelerated rhythm, he started eating with quicker speed, all he wanted was to finish so he could go already. If it wasn't because he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings, he would have gone without dinner.

"Ranma-" The unyielding voice of his father reverberated through the peaceful environment with retaliating force, and after the rest of the family turned their heads to focus on him, Ranma sighed and acknowledged the fact that wouldn't be able to avoid it anymore. Seeing Ranma's attention on him, Genma insisted, "Ranma I want to know her."

Ranma's eyebrow raised, the bluish sweater covered his tapping fingers and with a somewhat bemused and puzzled snarl, he asked, "Know who?"

"The woman that left those sex marks."

Ranma almost spilled his beverage and the fork was inertly dropped to his left, his father raised a suspicious eyebrow, clearly not amused, Genma decided to push, "It is time my boy brings a pretty girl home and I am not leaving it until I get to see you with one."

The awkwardness of the question sank in a not too humorous environment, "What in th-"

"At least I know you got one already, it's time you let me see her." Eyes cold as the winter steel, Genma's eyes were slightly accusative and Ranma felt pointed, his stomach churned negatively and hoped Youki's parents didn't hear anything that could have been informed to Genma.

Ranko's eyes clashed with those of her twin and pouted, her uneasy smile offering his brother something akin to connection, her fingers started tapping impatiently and being her father challenging her other half, she decided to speak out "Pop, he barely has time for anything apart from martial arts, it is indeed absorbent, where did it come to mind he is seeing som-"

"Shut your mouth young lady, you weren't invited to speak."

Ranko's eyes widened in disbelief and when her fist raised, her mother made sure to place her hand on top of her daughter's, calming the impulse, Ranko's eyes searched for her mother's protection but she relented, "Stay quiet honey, it is men conversation."

"B-but-"

Nodoka quickly made a silent motion with her finger, "Ranko please."

Ranma tensed, "It is true though, I can barely trust my shadow, more less a girl."

"Who is speaking about trust, I am inferring it's time to become a man, a full one. Martial arts can't be an excuse for adjourning your sexual relationships; I am a man with two children and a still beautiful wife."

Ranma's throat constricted and the cringe was therefore followed with a snarl, "What are you implying then? I don't want to speak about this with you-"

"Silence," Genma elevated his hand to interrupt Ranma, he turned to the women present, "leave, this is a men conversation."

Nodoka nodded obeying, her hand reached out for her daughter's in submissive endorsement. Ranko stood and clashed eyes with her brother once more; _I am sorry brother,_ Ranma nodded in silent understanding, after Ranko's tousled, Nodoka made sure to leave the room with her red-haired offspring.

After the best connection he had in the room abandoned him, Ranma couldn't help but take grasp of the fork and focus solely in taking it back to his mouth. He started eating once again, the food was barely chomped and difficultly swallowed, after a couple of quickened munches, Ranma felt his throat constrict. There was something strange in his father's anger and he wasn't sure if he knew something about what he did, or he was genuine about wanting to speak about sex just for the perks of being his father.

"You can't speak about this with anyone else."

Ranma gulped the thick munch of rice and then reached for the coconut milk, "I skip"

"You have sex marks all over your neck."

 _Uncomfortable_

That's the only word that made sense on the raven's head exactly when his father's words started itching in the wrong direction, why would Genma speak about his sexual drive now that it was late and his body was nothing close to virgin anymore, was it because Genma had a twisted and abnormal appeal to just _know?_ Was it because maybe Genma had this perverse desire to brag to _who knows who_ that his son finally became a sexualized man or was it because it was not correct to have sex?

What was even Genma's point of view about sex? Ranma didn't know, he knew his father was filled with tramps and mind-games to make him spill, and in one moment his father could say he wanted his boy to have sex but if Ranma was imbecile enough to spill, he then would be severely castigated. Being Genma proud or against sex, it all seemed that gay sex didn't seem appealing to speak about, and that's even if Ranma never tried anything intrusive on Youki yet. Gay sex meant anything involving two males and an orgasm.

"What are you speaking about?"

"Boy, I don't want to sound too uncomfortable to you, but I am curious of why I haven't met her yet."

"There is no her, I am not seeing any girl," In Ranma's also strict mind, he compelled himself that actually, he wasn't lying at all, with a somewhat discomfited grimace, he continued, "I am getting a vibe that's way too odd and repulsive right now, I am not feeling well so leave it." Honesty seemed the very last drop of his emotions and Ranma didn't dare to lie yet.

His dinner ruined, Ranma decided to stand up, when his father's growl intensified, he thought fearless and blatant that he wanted to go outside, that he would visit Youki as he promised, that he would try on Youki something hot. Almost vanishing his father's less than appealing howling face out of his thoughts; he envisioned a night with his blonde and all the things he could do to him.

Even he thought that after satisfying both, he could then ask him to go to the roof with him and complete what they had previously planned out, eat marshmallows, chocolate, cinnamon buns, he could smoke a couple of cigarettes and as Ranma imagined, he was sure the gilded blonde would take the stress away.

He smiled peevishly, a mix of innocent and deliberate impishness painted his expression. Ranma decided, the night hadn't finished yet, if he made it to Youki's house, he knew he wouldn't be able to say it would be bad at all, out of the contrary, it could be perfect.

After settling a new set of mind, Ranma's main goal transmuted in going out of his house as fast as possible, he couldn't wait anymore. Snapping him out of his mental map, Genma roared and spoke aloud, his voice remained with an indignant tint "That I should 'leave it'? is my boy excluding me from his private life?"

With a straightforward annoyed frown, Ranma's eyes toughened in determination of skipping the useless banter and decided to finish it with a compulsory and unconcealed lie "You shouldn't point out those marks even if they had something to do with my sex life. However, this information I'll throw is for your unnecessarily snooping self," Ranma pointed out at his neck's marks, "these I got 'em practicing."

"Practicing? And why are you being deceiving, you want to leave? You'll see her?"

Ranma's frown remained pensive, it was no lie that since his first heated encounter with Youki, he seemed to have grown distant with his house and he always felt like a caged lion when he wasn't trying to have the blonde to touch him or vice-versa, there was something addicting in trying it, there was something suffocation in not doing it and he found himself obsessing with exploring, tasting and feeling.

"Is it really your business? I just will go for a walk."

But truthfully, Youki was not just sexual alleviation, frankly, Youki was a pretty, sexy face with a very sexy body he liked and enjoyed to touch, to kiss, to taste and excite but after they started kissing affectionately more often, Ranma realized his heart hammered like a tremendous drum against his constricted ribcage when Youki came to his thoughts, his lips tingled to just taste him, his arms longed to wrap around him, his body ached to just be in his presence and even if they didn't plan in having anything sexual he was still _eager_ and happy to see him and get to just be with him.

He realized Youki was still his best friend and a person that made him anxious with his absence. Without mentioning it even to himself, Ranma realized Youki meant much more than he could even explain.

"Boy careful with those words." Genma warned, clearly fed up with Ranma's distracted and obviously petty retorts. Trying to keep his attention from drifting to Youki, Ranma breathed and without minding his mouth moving, he decided to end the argument.

"Anyways, I'll leave and just for you to know, I'd rather keep whatever happens to me to my friends, your well-known promiscuous self isn't portrait for me, I can see mom is not proud of have fallen for you." Then after disrespectfully grimacing, Ranma made a disgusted frown. "How awkward dad."

Ranma's exterior confidence made Genma grunt angrily; there was a line between respect and sassiness that grew thinner with each word his son spoke, of course in his opinion.

He was aware he could be truly a controlling man but he always envisioned his son bragging about his newly discovered sexuality _with him_. For his dream relied in having done the same with his own father, the fact that Ranma traced a thick line between what seemed almost professional martial arts' lessons and his own private life surely grew an immediate bitterness that left him with a venomous taste inside his mouth.

Genma stood, his son has always been of a brash character but for some reason, the same brashness that made him proud before, made him react of immediate rage and without his son expecting it, a brusque fist was thrown at him, Genma felt his knuckles making contact with Ranma's side face and without shielding, his son's back violently clashed with the family's wooden furniture, provoking the glass from the frontal doors to break into million pieces and fall along with many ceramic ornaments squarely down the raven's unprotected head.

Ranma reflects this time seemed to be too late to yield him, Genma saw as the violent smash destabilized his son to the floor and with a short sneer, Genma noticed blood on his son's head to face became devisable from his spot, surely the glass and many ceramic pieces made sure to open Ranma's head in an admittedly nasty bloodied wound.

Ranma hissed as some books fell over him and the final clatters were heard. Unmoving, Ranma remained crashed against the now ruined family furniture; he barely reminded his wounded ego that it wasn't the fist, _no_. What defeated him was the broken glass against his head. In the distance, Ranko was heard to run after him, and admittedly hurt; his chest ached when he also witnessed his own mother detaining her from moving another inch inside the room, basically from aiding him. Nodoka's hand grasped her daughter's arm and with unknown force, Ranko was dragged out of sight. "Mom! What the hell is he doing to Ran-!"

" _It is not our business honey"_ It was faint, but Ranma heard her.

He breathed, a copper taste tanged his tongue and he guessed it was probably, _no,_ **surely,** his own blood. Every sound became insanely loud and after the last plate fell on his head, his vision finally became blurry, without closing his eyes or without being given time to rest, his heard with strenuous force how his father approached his defeated form.

"How dare you?!" lifted from the glass' flakes and brusquely shook by the collar, Ranma almost unconscious response relied on a silent curse that had his father raging all over again. Valiantly his wavering hands fisted on his father's forearms.

"Fuck you."

A brusque slap across his bloodied face and Ranma had spit out the blood pooling inside his mouth. I was the first time his father slapped him in that demeanor. He hissed again as he was slapped again.

"Do you think I spoke that way to my father?!"

Ranma barely moved his head in negative, he knew he was defenseless and the gripping apprehension won his spirit, at least enough to agree just once. His father pushed him all the way down and crashed him against the floor, with renewed wrath, he lifted his hemorrhaging son again and after Ranma's nose started bleeding, Genma almost spat "Then why the fuck are you speaking me like that?!"

Ranma moved his head again, mouth paralyzed and eyes still unapologetic, his tiny sneer was taken as an impenitent retort and when Ranma's cold hands grasped his father's arms to take them off, Genma realized Ranma would not be giving up, after one last abrupt slap, he dropped him down the flakes and proceeded to kick him straight on the ribs, Genma stood up and strutted over the door, "Leave now, come back when you are sorry."

"Genma he is bleeding, I think he understood." Intervened Nodoka, slightly afraid, she moved to her son's side and tried to get him up, Ranma snarled, there was nothing he wanted from that woman that dared to call herself his mother. He propped his weight with the remaining force in store and shook her off his arm.

The frame was not an infrequent picture inside their house, at least when it came to violence. Sure, this was the first time his father went to such brutal extents, but previously and in other usual ferocious days, if it was not Ranko crying with a hand printed on the side of her cheek, it was Ranma's nose bleeding and a parted lip. Ranma usually didn't perceive those gestures as a signal of mistreat –but rather as a rectification-, he was sure today, his father, rather, his family crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed.

Another kick was fiercely thrown at his side, Ranma swore that man was not his father, "I wanted to start a new bond between us, the disgrace is this insolent traced a rather thick and rude line between us," Genma kicked him again, "His attitude is worse and this boy needs to learn-"

"I know Genma, but enough-"

Nodoka's words stuck up her throat as Ranma started vomiting.

Ranko's tears started flowing as the violent altercate felt more against herself than she thought possible. The gripping sorrow strangled her lungs in a vehement shackle but when the inhuman hit his father gave Ranma despite that he was still vomiting, she decided enough was _enough_.

"Mom! Make it stop!" Ranko cried out loud, her voice was screeching, insanely desperate and genuinely mortified, the tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran to be on the side of her brother. Kneeling down on his side, she made her arms a shield to protect him from another hit "Oh my god! Mom make it stop!" she soared a silent scream, "Please"

Her arms wrapped around her brother's waist, her knees were stained with his waste and selflessly, she let him vomit the rest of what he had stored without allowing him to be hit. Eyes miserable and face reddened with black mascara running down a sweaty, stained face, Ranko yelled again "Leave him already!"

Still spitting the lasts drops of puke and lastly retching, Ranma moved his head in disapproval, "Ranko" he spat another acidic string, "get the fuck off, you'll get in troubles."

"No Ranma-" Genma neared and with a hard slap Ranko was diminished again.

Ranma retched and reacted, "Don't fucking touch her!" he swallowed through his scored lacerated throat, "ever again!" his warning tone remained strong despite his position, "The shit is on me, leave her outta this!"

Ranko covered the half of her face and Nodoka was quick to grab her to leave, before leaving, Nodoka kneeled and caressed Ranma's face, His mother shook her head in disapproval, "Honey, Ranma, better leave and think about what you did."

 _Fuck you._

When both women left, Ranma gasped as he was pushed to stand, the thick droplet of blood slid between his eyes to land on the tip of his nose, "I want you to apologize; else I will not think of you when it gets to be the time I shall leave my last name to someone. I want someone of my trust to be endowed with such honor."

"W-well, you can suck it."

"You may be not be sorry young man and you won't repair the damage you have inflicted in me, I am upset at you and if you don't apologize soon, it will be irreversible."

The amount of thick blood that concentrated on the tip of his nose fell relentlessly ruining the bluish hoodie he selected to see Youki, "I-I said you can suck it…" Ranma swallowed, "c-can I go upstairs? Aren't you d-done?" his head throbbed in pain and the ardor made it impossible to think clearly, his father moved his head in negative.

"You will leave for the night," mercilessly, Genma grasped his son's arm and as wobbly as Ranma could move, he dragged him all the way to the frontal door, almost falling clumsily, Ranma tried to keep up with his father's quick walking tandem "You will learn that when I get to ask you about your girls, sex, training, friends, parties you better respond."

"That's an order."

 _That's ridiculous._

Ranma laughed through a copper breath, the sarcasm and defying tone endured notwithstanding his brittle body's condition. The fact he had a severe concussion made itself clear as tiny dark circles were starting to be discernible from his perspective, Ranma was mercilessly pushed out of the house, but when he thought he was finally left in peace, he felt his father yanking him up by the hoodie and with quickened pace, he started dragging him as far as he could imagine from his own house.

Walking all the way to the street of the neighborhood Genma made sure that with a ruthless drop, his son was tossed to the floor again, "Get somewhere to sleep, you will not come back until I am ready to forgive you."

Ranma grunted as more blood fell from the profound Injury he probably had, Ranma coughed and saw as his father's strenuous steps finally and thankfully faded away and leisurely cruel, disappeared to leave him alone. _"I hope you know how bad you did this time Ranma."_

OOOOO

He knocked, he grunted and it was probably maybe too late to be knocking as loud as he did, his vision was getting fuzzier with each passing second and when he heard footsteps on the other side, he could admit he almost cried. It was freezing outside; the concussion was ardent and downright **painful**.

It was a pain so excruciating that it made it agonizing to even move, after his father left, he wobbled all the way to the other side of the neighborhood until he finally find himself knocking on the frontal door of the house he trusted maybe even more than his own. Ranma knocked and knocked with what remaining force he had, for several minutes until his fist hurt, he knew judging by the house, he had to be persistent. He understood it was pretty late but by this throbbing point, he knew he would do as much as to kneel if he was asked to, all he wanted was the painful injury to get treated.

But of course, he was happy the help he pursued wouldn't make him do nothing of the sorts, for it was absolutely loving and sincere. For that same thought, the persistent knocking would worth it at the end, he knew it, he just hoped to not lose conscious outside.

He was sleepy, pained and tired, all he wanted was someone to answer the door and that's where he currently found himself in, knocking and beyond relieved when he heard footsteps on the other side, honestly, he felt way too weak to climb all the way up to the window he knew would open up in just a second, but he urgently needed to rest, his vision was beyond blurry, his head felt like a tone of broken bricks and strangely the wound in his head seemed not to clot.

"Hey-" Youki paralyzed, his tongue caught up inside his mouth when his best friend stood stained in darkened blood just in front of him, his eyes widened and every single alarm inside his head chanted frightened in absolute terror. He screamed and his chest closed the air from respiting. Once Ranma wobbled, his hasty instinct was to reach forwards to the seemingly fragile teen, "Oh my lord! Ranma!"

Smiling tiredly, Ranma politely saluted and as he felt a pair of alarmed arms around him, he slowly allowed his brain to get disconnected.

OOOOO

The damp cotton was leisurely pressed against a cleaner wound, Ranma's muscle reflex tensed at the ardent sensation. Laying on youki's bed and tucked to his side, Ranma was still unconscious after he was able to make it upstairs.

When Youki first heard an insistent knocking downstairs, he felt distress. His parents were on a travel so he suspiciously wondered who could be willing to visit him at around 2 in the morning, when the hour became absurd, he guessed it was probably Ranma who couldn't make it for their plans, happy to receive his raven even if they were supposed to meet earlier, Youki rampaged downstairs and when he opened the door, his heart made sure to jump out of his chest.

"Oh my lord! Ranma" His eyes widened at the gruesome imagine, blood tainting an otherwise flawless white skin, the whole left of Ranma's side was tainted with clot less blood and dirt.

His whole world dropped and ice seemed to replace his veins. He couldn't even say his best friend's eye was intact from injury. The grotesque picture engraved inside his skull and when his arms instinctually reached out to him, his friend's knees finally gave in.

"Ranma oh my god! no please!" The tears were more than from the impression response, his heart was chugged inside his ribcage and the bloodied front of the raven haired was resting against him, "Oh dear God no!"

Ranma could have died.

After making sure to close the door with both of them inside, Youki resolved to drag him to the living room and sit him on the couch, with shaky hands, Youki ran to the nearest house -phone and dialed the first two digits that would bring professional help in due time. Ranma even after appearing to be unconscious reached out to grasp his wrist, stopping him altogether, Youki hitched in surprise, between consciousness and dizziness, Ranma moved his head in negative, "Don't call anyone, I'm fine, I'm just sleepy."

Youki gasped, relieved he was speaking, and with watery eyes he kneeled to be on the couch's level, Youki's hands lounged forwards on each side of Ranma's cheeks, "Ranma! Oh my God! You are awake!"

"E-easy…" Ranma gasped, his left dirtied hand reached up to touch Youki's shoulder and then up to his rosy soft cheek, "My father reprimanded me, don't worry," He smiled weakly and closed his eyes, "I just feel dizzy." The blonde's tears fell in blazing achiness as his arms encircled Ranma close to his chest, tender not to hurt him anymore, Youki made sure to cushion his head in the warmth of his embrace.

With bitterness and as he closed his eyes, Youki was reminded that he was used in letting his best friend use his knees to sleep, Ranma was sometimes to beaten to even stand, not that he was a weak child, out of the contrary, Ranma was sometimes too obdurate to even accept his house was abusive rather than rectifying.

Separating their bodies to allow Youki's thumbs to clean some of the blood off of Ranma's cheeks, he gasped in between relentless tears. "Dear God" he sobbed as his eyes met Ranma's still crystalline blue eyes, "Are your eyes fine?" Through all the clotted blood and dirt, he realized the answer was very likely to be no. More tears fell from Youki's aqua eyes as the raven haired blink but much to his relief, Ranma moved his head in reassurance.

"It's not my eye is my head… I can see you well with my two eyes don't worry." His tone remained quiet and slightly feeble, Youki reached up again and with feathery touch he caressed the side of his face.

Ranma's face hitched in discomfort, his limbs were starting to numb, his head felt wonky and woozy and when another droplet of blood fell all the way down to his chin; Youki panicked yet again and rose to his feet, when Ranma questioned with his tired eyes, Youki reached out for the phone and started dialing again.

"D-Don't call anyone, just help me out." The plea was almost desperate, Youki bit his lips and he analyzed whether the wound seemed too profuse to treat it by himself. Youki sighed and kneeled again, he found his way in between Ranma's separated legs and after receiving a short smile from the raven, Youki reached out to hug him yet again.

After approaching his face to the raven's, Youki allowed himself to quickly press his plump lips against Ranma's warm dried ones, tasting copper, Youki's chest confined in what seemed sadness and a never ending urge to protect the raven he loved.

Youki dipped his head just slightly and after ungluing their lips, his breath hovered in a tender and desperate measure of affection, "Okay okay," cleaning the tears away, Youki smiled through confliction and reached again to caress Ranma's face "I'll heal that, but make a little effort in getting upstairs to my bedroom, okay?" The tears weren't stopping and the smile that he showed was nothing more than a fascia to fleece his deep preoccupation.

"Okay, but don't cry…" cleansing messily some of the tears away and sluggishly replacing the stain with yellowish blood, Ranma apologized for having him dirtied, Youki's tears kept an even flow and he reached to hug him again, "Shh… idiot don't apologize" after a kiss near his ear, Youki whispered smoothly, "just let me help you upstairs okay? It'll get better…"

After intending to stand up, Ranma's head started feeling dizzy all over again, he still nodded and hoped he wouldn't faint in the way up. With his best friend's help and his loving patience, he was able to make it upstairs.

Almost an hour later, Youki's fine hands were making the last amends for nurturing Ranma's previously profuse wounds, when Youki first started, he made sure Ranma stood awake, especially when he cleaned and disinfected Ranma's head gash. The raven haired youth cringed at the whole process and his arms remained wrapped around Youki's waist until the later finished.

The room smelled of sterilized alcohol and medicine when Youki was finally done. After initially getting upstairs, Ranma was offered a bath and after taking it, Youki pulled out some clothes Ranma left on previous nights. After bathing and being fully and comfortably clothed, Youki started the whole sanitizing process. Once and only when he was done, Ranma asked if he could sleep already and after another chaste tender lip-lock, Youki assured that _yes_ he could.

He was thankful Ranma wouldn't need stitches or any other profession intervention, the blood that oozed dramatically finally clotted for good and some conventional ointment was enough to make sure it would scar it healthily. A cotton bight was safely placed on Ranma's scalp to the upper front and Youki smiled as his raven finally slept, of course when Ranma was being bathed, he was scrutinized until Youki was sure no more glass flakes made it through his black tresses, after such a long day, Youki knew Ranma was tired, tremendously exhausted and Youki recalled his bright blue eyes being mid-mast the entire bathing session.

Ranma was positively an adorable desirable man. Reminding himself of when he bathed Ranma, Youki's cheeks flushed and he seriously hoped Ranma didn't notice how flustered he was as the sponge was leisurely used as a fine caress against his skin. He was glad it was done, the bathing, the dressing and the healing. Ranma now slept and looked healthier than when he first arrived. All he cared was for his best friend's wellbeing.

Ranma slept as soon as his head touched the cozy pillow and when Youki's fingers ran through his raven locks, he easily fell on one of the deepest and _-despite his wounds-_ most comfortable nights of sleep he could have asked for. Youki leaned in and chastely kissed his reddened cheeks and noticing the fever, Youki sighed preoccupied and knew it would be a rather long, long restless night.

OOOO

 **AN/** This is insanely challenging for me. What happened to the characters was _necessary_ and I needed a little bit of depth and character development in order to continue as perfect as I want it to be, so in short, this was way TOO necessary, it is still a mere romantic story so rest assured. This didn't sound too fluffy but believe me when I say, it IS. I just wanted the characters to have some story backwards. I think things are marching okay.

Till next time (maybe tomorrow?)

Batya


	3. Atlantis

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ranma's intellectual idea, every change exterior or interior has been morphed without intending to harm anyone. This is still only for fun and I'm not making money out of this. The aforementioned character is Rumiko Takahashi's creations.

NO BETA, if you see any grammar, typos, mistakes then please understand, have been trying to untangle this shit out. This will not be revised for changes.

 **Warning:** Nothing to do with InuYasha or Ranma ½ Universe. Personal Fic, OC centrix and characters that had been taken were seriously morphed. OOC in other words and this is a personal fic. YAOI and major M alert. Rate M for language and sexual scenes. Multi-chapter/not finished.

 **AN/** Enjoy, kinda. Honestly this chapter was kinda rushed because I also wanted to update I today :D

 **O**

 **Moonstruck**

 _Now all the birds have fled, the hurt just leaves me scared_  
 _Losing everything I've ever known_  
 _It's all become too much, maybe I'm not built for love_  
 _If I knew that I could reach you, I would go_

 _-Atlantis_

CHAPTER THREE

 **Atlantis**

 **OOOO**

OOOO

When autumn darkness falls, what there should be remembered are the small acts of kindness: a kiss, a hug, an invitation to talk, a caring caress and every single rose. The darkest of days shouldn't be received in the midst of the memoirs of two people who love each other, and if they are necessary for their boding growth, then they should remain as such.

The night wasn't an easy one, Youki's eyes were tired but the uneasiness and concern kept him from closing his eyes, he was laying on Ranma's side, three a.m. was perceived as the most difficult hour, Ranma's fever increased and his sleep seemed more profound than before, Youki recalled having to shake him slightly, just to be sure he would wake up. When Youki saw his bright cobalt eyes sleepily meeting him, he smiled, "Does anything hurt?"

Moving his head slowly, the sable-haired reassured him that he was feeling fine and after Youki whispered a tiny "Okay" Ranma was able to return to sleep.

The damp cottoned cloth was very candidly pressed against a very heated front and just until Ranma's red fevered cheeks cooled down a little was he able to close his eyes. Before sleeping Youki recalled wishing Ranma lived in a safer place and as the wind gushed against his window he realized he still didn't know why was Ranma in such a brutal state.

OOOO

It was of his great fright when Ranma woke up around 3:30 a.m. with a screeching nausea and an overall dizziness that held him too uncomfortable to reconcile sleep. Youki of course noticed, his fragile sleep was of much help when it came to hug his best friend close to his chest.

Ranma stumbled out of his arms and ran to the bedroom's side bathroom, running after him, Youki saw his friend stagger in front of toilet, being quick to grasp all of Ranma's hair in a hand bun upsides, Youki cringed when the throat lacerating retch finally busted out his best friend. Youki's eyes were pendant to see what his friend expulsing was, if it happened to be blood then he was sure he would not listen to Ranma anymore and would immediately take him to the nearest hospital.

He was familiar with treating a concussion with acetaminophen, rest and ice but if Ranma were to spit blood then it would be obvious it would not just that. Sighing in sheer relief as he saw the liquid being nothing more than food waste, Youki's hand rose to his chest, but still his concern grew with each scoring heave he heard from his debilitated friend.

His hand started caressing his friend's back until the later eased down, the last spits of acidic vomit lingered in another nauseating persistence that made his heave a long breath. He flushed the toilet and stood still as the water eased his biliousness, Youki once reassured his friend was not guessing blood decided to give him space to wash his teeth. And Ranma being Youki's long time best pal had everything necessary inside Youki's bedroom and bathroom to live.

Whilst Ranma cleansed himself, Youki decided to go on a short trip downstairs to prepare him a green tea, hopefully the lukewarm feeling would sooth his aching throat. Once upstairs with the steaming tea cup in hand, Youki went inside his bedroom to find his best friend already seated on his bed, with sad blue eyes and persistent red cheeks.

"Here," Youki kneeled between Ranma's legs and with a gentle smile, he handed the smoky cup over and Ranma took it.

"I'm sorry You-" rosy lips silenced by Youki's finger, Ranma shook his head in persistent shame and the blonde had to move his warm hands on each of Ranma's cheeks to assure him that it was indeed fine, that there was nothing he had to worry about, His aqua eyes honestly told Ranma that he didn't want to hear any remorseful thought coming from him.

"Just don't apologize; there is nothing to feel sorry for."

After sipping the last drop of the green tea he was offered, Ranma decided to reach forwards the friend he owed his current stability to and after snuggling on him for a couple of minutes, Youki happily offered him to sit outside the house for a while, even if none were able to sleep much, Youki was sure some fresh air would cool down his still fevered skin and would also ease Ranma's obvious anxiety and bad demeanor.

Ranma agreed and with two blankets on each hand, both decided to go outside for a while, at least until one of them decided they were too sleepy to be outside.

OOOO

Some days, when the wind whirled around their hairs in a hectic slap of leaves and dirt, when the chaotic breeze made the trees lean just slightly, when the rocks expelled a different kind of scent and when their fingertips hurt in scoring freeze, against of what would anyone feel, both felt at peace. Just like then, today was one of those days.

Purple and blue flowers adorned the meadow and the conjecture of the colorless grass could have very much made them believe in sheaths and fairytales. Were their ages' reduced and their innocence reversed, both would have assured they were somewhere magic.

After a couple of minutes roaming around, they found a solitary tall hill with an enormous tree on it, the tree had huge roots and after making the sums, the place happened to be just a couple of minutes away from Youki's house, they both decided it was the perfect place to stay.

Youki was against the tree, Ranma was located between his legs and the raven's back head was comfortably resting against the warmth of his chest, hugging his raven's close to him, Youki smiled, the skies were unnervingly beautiful at that hour. Jokingly Ranma brought Youki's long golden curls to fake a mustache and smiled, his fingers traced the silky curls with curiosity and genuine appreciation. "I love your hair gay."

Youki laughed in return, the silliest of jokes between them always tasted like a sugary piece of life and just when reality shackled them both somewhere far off each other's hands, was when they really appreciated the strong affectionate bond they've created "gay, sure…"

"Are you feeling better?" Their voices remained quiet and whispery against the other, the burgundy pink skies still bathed them every so lightly, scorching warmth between their tangled hands and cocooned blankets around made them cuddle closer to the other. After more than a minute of having the question linger, Ranma nodded. Both sighed in contented peace and both allowed the early morning musk to enthrall them in the majesty of being awake at such an absurd hour.

The clock read nothing more than almost five in the morning.

OOOO

 _At first_ their premature sexual relationship devoted in living inside a prohibited fantasy only they could perceive but after their first truly endorsing, affectionate and intimate approaches their certainty for each other became blurry, both induced in a rather methodic mind fracture of _coping_ with their real lives, transmuting the other into a heroic figure, both started seeing the other with much more relevancy than a source of curiosity and desire.

And that meant their feelings meant much more than what their sex could give.

Being children could not enclose the harsh reality they had to star facing in their adolescence, they couldn't keep the ropes around their ankles and pretend Ranma was not being abused and Youki had not started developing insecurities that later became serious anxiety problems.

Both were growing out of their shell and both were sorrowed when they came to realize reality was harsher than flesh and bones isolated by their cosseting company.

It was incredible how a pair of children grew up hand in hand and still felt lonely and trustful enough to be able to break the walls of prohibition and prejudice, prude and preconception only to make their bond even stronger. Their sexual interactions were a crude combination of affection, trust, willpower, sadness, attraction, recovery, curiosity and comfort.

Youki couldn't chain his body down, not even when the thickness of an illness that wasn't being treated made him wish he could, he didn't have control over his emotions, his deteriorating mind screeched _control_ and he feared it. He couldn't just deliberately be fine when the uneasiness spell bounded his mind with insecurities and self-destructing thoughts.

After realizing his position with Ranma, Youki agreed that there was a therapeutic reason why he liked to be with Ranma, he liked to feel the lack of control his spirited feelings showed when Ranma kissed him, it was a way, _his way_ of seeing the bright side, it was something his heart found for him only to tell him _that yes, there is good in not having the entire control_ , at least sometimes and when it was about having feelings for Ranma, having no control felt perfect.

For Ranma, the day by day anger and lividness made him blur each line of self-control with everything he couldn't do, for every slap on his face counted as a lost and new hard swallow, and when his fist was about to break something, he always remembered not to give up. There was a blonde he swore he would be strong for, and if he gave into his anger, then he would become weal. The force he stored somehow validated him and further than the first frustration, when he didn't give up, his strength was worth it stowed.

Their unspoken sadness and loneliness as children made their barriers fade in a mindless trance of touching, caressing, and _feeling_. Because it was a rebellious way of spitting at the world that once ignored them when they were willing to share. When they locked themselves inside their rooms to start mapping the other's body with warm fingers, it meant they approved them to be ignored and slowly their heads even prayed to be ignored, _"Just leave us alone…"_

Finally, when they realized it felt amazing when they locked themselves in that escape that was called intimacy, they appeared to accept the world and even absolve the world for leaving them alone, because at the end they didn't need anyone else than themselves, and when their lips touched, the two young boys didn't feel as lonely anymore.

Genma's constant reminder that Ranma was nothing but a _useless man_ , slowly made him believe that he probably was. Having his father used such words to make Ranma give more in his tiring training sessions gradually broke the walls of self-esteem the raven steadily built around himself. But when he was with Youki, it meant he could do something good.

Inside their bedrooms, Youki's youthful flush meant Ranma's fingers made him feel _good_ , his ragged breathing meant Ranma made him feel _right_ and that thought always made Ranma's point of view improve for the day. To Youki their interactions made him feel wanted and needed, Ranma's touch made him feel he was for once worth it, and the way Youki allowed the raven to acknowledge how everything made him feel was healing, it was enough for Ranma to cope with every day's sorrow.

Youki's kisses meant Ranma was desired and when he was touched, it felt it was uniquely mutual. Recovery, Youki's kisses meant the recovery he was seeking after the every day's battle he fought for standing still and just _not breaking_. It meant his father could hit him if he did or say something that was not allowed but at the end he would be caressed as much as he was previously hit, he would be elevated to the heavens that were much more worth the hell his suppressors made him feel.

It was a recovery Youki could only seek from Ranma's body, from the way his blue eyes focused on him, the way his arms wrapped around him, it was a way, his way to suppress the voices that claimed and chanted he was indeed not worth it. Those darkened conflicts were battled by Ranma's loving warmth, every day at every moment he needed it to, because Ranma knew him, Ranma knew when his eyes reflected a genuine loss inside his head, and when this happened, Youki let Ranma fight those battles for him.

Curiosity played fair in between their bodies, Ranma wished to know, how it felt to touch Youki this way, that way, in these ways, how it felt to inflict such primary instincts in a body that was so sexually attractive and just thoroughly forbidden. He wanted to know how it felt to be tasted, touched and teased, what was that feeling of pleasure couples experienced when they enclosed their bodies in a perfect tandem of lust.

Sheer and upbeat curiosity to be touched and Youki realized sexual experimentation was positively appealing and somehow addicting if it was done with the correct person, and in his opinion, Ranma was just that unique. The way his mind drifted to memorize and grow conscious of Ranma's sensitive points was a not a hard task but a stimulating and very tempting one. Youki felt charmed whenever Ranma's body reacted only for him and the exclusiveness of it made it all so much better.

There was a point, a valid point that also leaded their hands to roam and violate the other's intimacy, the point that usually lead Ranma's fingers to wander, inside their sexual experiences, existed comfort. Ranma's lips were usually sealed through the majority of the time; it was not exception when Youki had an anxiety attack. He remained silent, but his arms sneaked around Youki and when his fingers finished caressing him in an innocent way, he would sometimes wait until Youki settled his mind to let him know what his mouth couldn't say, something that his fingers could, that he is _worth it_ , that he is important, that Ranma wants him, _needs him_ and more than anything that he _loves him._ And all of this Ranma realized could be silently communicated with his body alone.

OOOO

Just as Ranma's eyes fluttered open, his nose was seduced by a sweet red fruit scent that came from the gilded curls that fanned the pillow just beside him, his breath hitched as the spoon-like position served to stimulate the morning erection that he was sure was caused by the freezing temperature. Youki was sleeping, trapped inside his arms, with his back on Ranma's front.

After sharing the affectionate early morning outside the house, both decided they were ready to go to sleep and with hands intertwined, both decided to go back home. Having made their way to Youki's cozy bedroom, and after making sure Youki was wrapped between his arms, Ranma was able to sleep. The dizziness and headache long gone, he comfortably fell in a soft nest of peace.

Even after returning to his bedroom, it was probably a long night for his best friend, he recalled in between late eye's flutter to have seen his Youki damping some cloth on his front to make sure the fever desisted. If they returned a bit after 5 o'clock, he couldn't imagine at what hour must have he finally gone to sleep.

With a contemplative hand and feeling much better than yesterday, Ranma reached down to caress the side of Youki's slightly uncovered thighs and with a satisfied leer, he was able to relish on the blonde's tender skin. Youki's boyish clothes consisted in a pair of blue shorts and a black loosely shirt that seemed an obstacle the moment Ranma's hand slipped just underneath the shorts, a soft palming at the blonde's clothed privates made him realize just how unstoppably desirable Youki became to him.

" _Thank you for taking care of me,"_ he whispered slyly, his lips were glued to the other's ear causing Youki's body to react without wakening, his back arched very lightly in response and his lips parted to let out a tiny sigh.

A supple butterfly kiss was delicately placed on Youki's vulnerable neck and the later twisted again, surely asleep, Youki hummed unconsciously when a wet tongue pressed against his morning susceptible skin, "Youki… wake up…" another soft kiss was placed on the side of his neck and after a couple of ardently kissing the same spot, Ranma noiselessly yanked his friend's shirt to uncover the flushed looking skin over his shoulder.

His arms that were hugging Youki's thin waist moved to allow his hand to once again slip beneath his underwear, he was always impressed to touch such an insanely soft skin and much to his satisfaction, Youki's body was starting to react in a more hectic way, especially when his hand started leisurely thumbing the side of his member.

Propping his weight on one of his elbows, Ranma hovered on his side over Youki still sleeping figure, still maintaining the spoon position, he leaned closer to let his lips wander zealously over Youki's exposed shoulder and all the way up behind his sensitive ear.

"Youki… wake up idiot." Brushing slightly his painful erection against Youki's ass, he sighed at the short relief he was experiencing by dry-humping and just slightly grinding, Youki's lips parted to sigh again as Ranma's hand palmed him until he achieved full, and lightly wet hardness. "Wake up…"

Youki's eyes fluttered open when a sharp, unexpected shot of pleasure made him gasp as Ranma's fingers started rubbing on a very sensitive spot. _"R-Ranma…"_ He moaned with a groggy sleepy voice and the still unanticipated pooling pleasure on his privates made him gasp all over again.

He started twisting backwards as his neck was deliciously kissed one more time, this time his body fully awaken allowed his hands to curl on the sheets and his back lean in reception. With closed eyes, Youki permitted himself to smirk at the hardened bulk pressing on his behind.

"Yeah? You wanna play like this?" His voice curved in a whispery seductive and sensual undertone that left Ranma desiring to hear him speak more often during their sexual altercations. Another breathy sigh came out of the blonde as Ranma started moving his hand in a painfully satisfying tandem of increasing passion, _"Ranma…"_ His fingernails dug against Ranma's strong arm, the same arm that wrapped over his hip, the same moving hand that Ranma was using to elevate him to still foreign skies.

Youki bit his lips as his abdomen started to spasm with swelling desire, he dug his fingernails even deeper and pleaded with a panting voice that Ranma needed to stop, _"wait I… ahh…Ranma…"_ not listening to his best friend's pleas, Ranma's heated hand pumped him with expertise and just when he felt his blonde tense, he teasingly stopped, "What is it?"

"I-I" Youki swallowed trying to catch his uneven breath, "I-I'm just…" and he panted yet again, the sweat ran over his front and another open-mouthed kiss was briskly endowed over his smooth neck. Ranma's hand held his manhood with stilling motion, after Ranma felt Youki press against him in a contradicting impatient gesture; Ranma tenderly started moving it all the way down to the base to press his manly fingers all the way to the base.

Ranma smirked when Youki's tongue seemed to have tied inside his throat and after a hardened pull; Ranma's hand felt another squirt of wetness spurt over his fingers. Youki hummed and moaned, "w-wait…" Ranma dry-humped against Youki and the aqua-eyed sighed in pleasure again, "I- I want to try out s-something…"

His fingernails dug on the white blankets and though his legs were begging to be opened, Youki remained faithful to his state of mind, since the day before, since he bathed him, Youki planned in trying some things out and that meant, he would make sure he did it before feeling satisfied.

"What is it?" a slurred whisper against his ear, was enough to tell Youki he succeded in having picked Ranma's curiosity, Youki advantaged his distraction to completely fasten off Ranma's passionate hands. "Wha-?

Youki immediately hovered on top of him, his hands pressed against Ranma's strong shoulder and with a sensual bite-lip, he straddled him, hearing Ranma breathe with ragging speed, Youki glued his needy mouth against Ranma's always welcoming lips, feelings arms desperately gluing him closer, Youki made sure to press their needy erections together.

Their tongues battled silently for dominance, Youki separated and whispered closely "First and before anything else…. I want to make sure you are feeling better…."

Ranma nodded with blushed cheeks and with closed eyes, he was kissed yet again with harvested desire that made it impossible to concentrate, their lips pulled off again, Youki's red lips moved to speak "Okay, so I wanted to go somewhere far away… maybe we can get my father's truck and we can disappear for the night."

Still revealingly grinding, Ranma moved his head in heavy-hearted disapproval, "I can't… my family will kill-"

"They can't hurt you if you are with me…" between tightly enclosed bumping lips, Youki's came out to softly caress Ranma's bottom lip. Causing the sable-haired some violent shivers, Youki continued with a breathy seductive voice, "Forget about them and make love to me for once and for all…"

Ranma grunted with predatory desire, "I- I want that so bad… b-but…"

"Tonight… take me as yours; make me yours all night… let's run after the night settles…" Another fervent kiss was stolen from the cobalt-eye's wavering mouth and after his tongue swirled against the raven's. Youki's hand slipped down to take a firm, heated grasp of Ranma's long time hardened rod, "Yes?" his hand started stroking him and the friction made the raven-haired close his eyes in buoyant reprieve.

Youki's bumpy lips were nibbling on Ranma's earlobe as his hand remained moving up and down Ranma's hardened length. The raven's grunts meant approval and a heated desire to make him continue, Youki tongue started licking his ear and the business of his hand made Ranma's hands fist on his still clothed hips. Youki tightened his grip and the pulls and clutches at his friend's engorged shaft became more lethargic and especially tight on the leaking head.

Tasting control, Youki realized he knew exactly what to give, when to pull, when to tighten and when to drive him over the edge. "You will?" His raspy, low feminine voice's whisper came more erotic than he intended to, Ranma started gasping and his eyes fell close, Youki enclosed his hand, threatening to stop him from releasing, "Hm? You will?" Youki insisted.

" _You want to fuck me?"_

Ranma swallowed a yes, and when Youki insisted with an especially hard pull and a naughty _"hmm?"_ Ranma's voice urged a more firm " _Yes, I will_." Having heard what he wanted, the pace of Youki's hand quickened and tightened at the end and before he could tease him any longer, Ranma tensed and grumbled as he felt his body screeching an intense and upcoming release. Youki stopped and he heard his best friend grunt in disapproval, he leered at Ranma's fiery eagerness "Hold on, I am not done with you yet…"

" _Better not…"_ Voice low and husky from excitement, Ranma allowed Youki to mingle between his legs.

Eyes clashing in an intense skirmish of hunger, Youki licked his own lips as his mind focused on something he considered enthralling just to think about, slipping Ranma's boxers off, Youki stared as Ranma's large reddened member solidified just a little bit more under his thirsty stare. After a tight tug, Youki's flaming lips finally downed on him, Ranma gasped in surprise as a whole new sensation took hostage of his consciousness.

Still laying on bed, Ranma groaned lightly, his head pressed back at the pillow as his hips pushed upwards, Youki's hands tried to keep him from thrusting into his hovering mouth and when the blonde was lastly able to grasp Ranma's hips properly, he allowed himself to relax and swallowed him whole until Ranma's tip touched a farther warm roof inside his throat.

" _Y-Youki…"_

Youki smirked through his puffy lips as his open mouth started bobbing up and down Ranma's rigid manhood. Going as far as his larynx allowed him, Youki pressed forwards and intended to bury him to the hilt, his tongue swirled and pressed on what meat he could wrap on. Finally taking the rod of meat out of his mouth, he smirked and pressed the head briskly against his reddened lips. "You like it?"

Ranma's flustered face showed nothing more than vivid and wild desire for him to continue, the rigidness of his member felt somehow painful without any contact to relieve the tension on. To keep him from hurting, Youki's fingers started caressing him and after some wetness fell on his wrapping fingers, Youki smirked and started pulling at the foreskin to finish uncovering the swollen pink head.

Once again his mouth opened to take the rod in, he sucked and tasted what his lips could tighten on and after a while, his tongue pushed and savored his raven's most sensitive zone. With his ardent and lastly vulnerable head sucked in just the right way, Ranma's moan of upbeat pleasure let the blonde know how close he was getting.

Still sucking at the bulbous head, Youki's tongue came out to lick it as if it were some sort of thick candy, Ranma leered at the pleasured hazy mind he was enjoying, spit-kissing, licking and sucking, Youki once again took the entire organ inside his warm mouth as far as his throat allowed him to. The heated temperature inside Youki's mouth lead Ranma to a whole new level of pleasure that made his hand tangle on Youki's golden hairs and push him more into him.

" _Dear god it feels so good…"_

Moving quickly and with natural skill, Youki's inflamed mouth dipped up and down Ranma's stiff member until he tasted pre-cum running down his throat and slightly coating his twirling tongue. His fingers caressed what his mouth couldn't cover, his tongue was attentive enough to run over the overly sensitive, stiffened vein on the side of Ranma's shaft and just occasionally his finger's intimate touches went down to Ranma thickened and particularly perky tests.

Taking Ranma's member almost out of his mouth, Youki made sure to intensively suck and spit-kiss Ranma's dripping head, when he knew Ranma was just on edge, his two hands came to his hardened manhood and started jerking him off while his mouth busied solely on his extremely sensitive head.

" _Shit…"_

Feeling every bit of his body burning on flaming pleasure, Ranma's left hand fisted on the covers underneath him and allowed his hips to thrust upwards just once, spiraling in sinuous desire, he allowed his mouth to run a couple of moans as he was eaten in the most delightful possible way he could have ever imagined. It was the first time he was receiving oral sex and he hoped it would not be the last, Youki's mouth moved in a way his entire member blazed deliciously right.

Youki switched from eating and tongue-kissing his tip to swallow what he could get inside his mouth, Ranma felt his whole body react at a particularly hard suction, and with a sharp gasp, he felt his manhood stiffening even more until he hit paradise, his head blanked at the intensified pleasure and Ranma couldn't help but explode inside his best friend's receptive mouth.

Reacting and smirking, Youki swallowed the warm seed his best friend spilt inside his throat and proud of have making him squirt the way he did, he moved and took the still hardened member out of his mouth, a string of saliva still connected Ranma's member with his own puckered lips and when he smiled, he seemed to notice Ranma grew especially aware of what they just did, for the color tainted his skin impossibly red.

" _You liked that?"_

Ranma's flush couldn't have spoken better and the raven out of words reached out and hugged the blond close to him until Youki felt he couldn't breathe anymore. That was a very special _yes._

" _Ranma…"_

"What is it?"

"I'm still hard though…"

OOOOO

"You love me?"

"Yes," Youki breathed softly against his lips, arms wrapped around Ranma's neck, Youki's mouth seemed permanently attached with silky endearment to his raven's lips, "Yes I love you so much…"

Ranma smiled, one arm was wrapped around Youki's thin waist and the other hand was just massaging his best friend's golden curls, standing in front of the blonde's house, the night's breeze hit their scarfed necks as Ranma kissed him again "I love you just too much, I love you Youki."

"I love you too…" Lips pressing again, Youki laughed after he felt Ranma's playful hands wandering down his lower back, "Ranma! Wait, we need to get on-"

"You are just too hot" more fevered kisses followed and when Youki was pressed with strange loving delicacy against the outside frontal door, he decided to push him just faintly off of him.

"Ranma…" Youki laughed again, Ranma's own laugh felt like bliss to Youki's ears "…stop"

"Let me take you here, I just want to take you already."

Sensitive from the humid lips against his neck, Youki muffled a groan in between sealed lips, when Ranma took him up and wrapped his legs on each side of his hips, he permitted himself to laugh "No idiot, we'll have plenty of time for that, right now we need to get on this."

Ranma breathed and nodded, the fact he would have Youki's body as a promise served as fuel to his fire and he barely could keep his hands from touching and his lips from kissing. "Okay okay, so let me go home and get what I said I would."

He placed his newly entitled boyfriend down and when a final peck was softly pressed against his lips, Ranma turned and started walking away from Youki, he was happy everything would be done as soon as possible but when Ranma's figure started fuzzing in the distance, the blonde bit his lips and shouted out for him "Ranma wait!"

Having his attention picked, the shrilling voice made him turn, "Huh?"

"I-I don't think going to your house is a good idea," Ranma saw Youki approaching as he sighed, probably the curly-blond was not able to contain his worrisome thoughts, "why don't we just run with what we've got, you know we have enough to run, with the clothes I told you we can go together somewhere cheap and dear God, I-I" Youki breathed as he finally stood in front of Ranma "all I want is for you to be fi-"

"I can't just do that, you know me and we spoke about that already."

"But Ranma," Youki pressed, "why don't you just help me with the truck and then we go?" Fixing the truck was the task Youki was handed, he already stole what his parents had in their room and the food would be easy to take out of the pantries. Especially when both lovers knew Youki's parents were on a long travel to Ukraine.

Ranma's said he could steal whatever his miserable dad had on store, he said he needed to grab his belongings and he said he couldn't leave them there, despite how tempting it was to just run away, the more they had, the better.

"No, Youki, we spoke about this already."

And with that Ranma strutted off.

OOOO

Their love confession surfaced earlier that day, when both laid side by side after a rather long session of kisses and not too innocent caresses, when their faces stood in front of the other, Ranma's lips parted and a whisk of fireworks made him finally confess, "I love you."

And the slightly slurred words were almost missed if Youki hadn't placed especial attention after a very chaste kiss, his mind drifted to a safer place and the warmth spread through his entire spirit, his smile felt genuine on his face and with reddened cheeks, his lips admitted what his sentiments stored for long periods of time "I love you too Ranma..."

There were no questionings; there were no doubts, no incredible gazes of distrust. What they felt could be smelled and both were thrilled at having heard what their dreams ought to be washed with. It was believable from every single point and never had their lips chanted such genuine sincerity. Youki smiled and he smiled despite the constant morning worms that ended with the colorful winter breezes. Ranma smiled and when he did, he did despite the sorrow he was surely experiencing after the previous night's brutal encounter.

After kissing and melding their tongues to taste, to believe, to embrace what feeling they were offered to experience, it downed on both just how prohibited what they felt truly was, Youki's aquamarine eyes immediately panicked and after his hand caressed Ranma's faintly bruised side, he shook his head, looked down on Ranma's wound and with sad watery eyes, he said their love was too unsafe to try and live it.

It was different when all they wanted to admit was that their encounters meant friendly sexual curiosity, but when those sentiments were replaced by genuine romantic affection, Youki was downed by all the danger they could face.

His ears were surprised to hear Ranma speak "Let's run away, you said you wanted to go for the day, I propose to go _forever_ "

The cathartic propose was unexpectedly thrown at Youki's face without fear, without even the fairest amount of apprehension of being vetoed. The sincerity of his words made Youki's stomach drop and compose again, his cheeks reddened and Ranma's blue eyes begged to be approved. Ranma's eyes were filled with excitement, honesty, childlessness but more than anything, they were filled with love.

"Ranma…"

"Youki… please… make my dreams come true…"

Youki smiled, he took Ranma's temperate hand and elevated it to his mouth, kissing the back of his hand, Youki soothing voice came as a surreal whisper for Ranma's visions " _Yes, let's run away from here"_ , it was highly immature, impulsive, rapid and not thought throughout too much, but it was entirely _meaningful_. It was simple, but it was real.

OOOO

A couple of hours into planning their big escape, the more complex inquires resurfaced on top of their scheme, the more they detailed. Lightening up the mood of their seemingly impossible outlined plan, Youki offered to steal his parent's savings, he said the fact his parents weren't home was something they could use for their advantage, if they would have been there, stealing would have been impossible and so their escape. Outlining the last pieces of their strategy, Youki said he could take his father's old truck and make it march, Ranma smiled, and with a bright hope tingling inside his chest, he realized, everything would be alright.

Just before finish planning it out and as a final stance,the blonde also offered to go downstairs and take everything edible that was on the kitchen, Ranma wondered about where would they go, and once again, Youki brightened Ranma's occasionally adverse moods by only assuring "I know a friend who has a cabin somewhere in the meadows, he can borrow it to me for a couple of weeks, I am sure a simple phone call will be enough."

The raven envisaged merrily as his lover provided a solution for his queries; his arm wrapped around his waist and leaned down to kiss his lips "You know? We can later rent a small house outside the city, I think I can get a job and sometimes get in trouble, you will heal me if I get hurt though…"

"And you'll accept my teas even if they aren't as good as I claim them to be."

Ranma laughed, "But I'll love them even if they taste like tasteless herbs-"

"Hey!"

"I said I'll love them and I genuinely will. Not because I don't want to hurt you, because I am sure I for sure will…"

Youki's cheeks blushed, "And I'll work as well what the hell do you think I'll be your wife-like parasite?"

"Contribute with sex and I'll be a happy man."

"Yeah sure idiot."

After meandering over the thought, Ranma, even after knowing it was a delicate topic, decided to propose, "Nope, you will finally get treated for your constant anxiety attacks." Though all their envisages were told as still unreal fantasies, Youki knew Ranma meant his words, especially those.

"You kidding? No," Youki's eyebrow rose in concern, "First hat's just too expensive-"

"We'll make it through, you'll see, work or study, I need you to get treated, I don't want to see you sad anymore, so if I have to work a couple of extra hours for you to feel better then be it."

"Dear God it hasn't happened and you have melted me already…" Youki's eyes watered with heartwarming ting. With a quick fling, his arms were around the raven's waist.

"Did I forget I'll make you mine every single night? I will, trust me when I tell you that"

"What? Do you really have everything planned out?"

"Yes, and we are even going to have a dog."

OOOO

Around nine o'clock on a much darkened sky after parting farewell with his beloved, his sorrow adorned his anxiousness as he approached his own house; his hands were tucked inside his orange sweater as the freezing cold air gushed just against him. How he wished he have stayed inside Youki's house forever, but he relished, he indeed would be alone with him until the day he died. Finally, if he did this right, they would go somewhere to be alone and somewhere where they could hypnotize the other with endless caresses, where they didn't have fears and didn't have prohibitions anymore.

The freezing temperature served as an excuse to start using scarfs, especially if he wanted to cover those bite marks along the side of his neck, he promised Youki they would drive far away from the city around two a.m. and from there on end, they would forget about the world that held them captive.

They promised not to have a date to come back, that this was a serious escape, in which they would get lost together and hopefully, never come back. Ranma's task wasn't easy, he needed to go inside his house, steal his father's money, get his belongings together and get as much as food as he could get and all this without being noticed.

He left Youki trying to repair the old truck they would use for their sweet escape. Ranma knew that what he did to anger his father wasn't as bad, but he knew it could get bad enough. He knew it sounded rosy to escape and he knew reality was harsh and he was aware it would be difficult for them. He knew leaving school was not an easy choice and he knew the decision they made would be sealed the moment he laid hands on his father's money.

He gulped, at least Youki's parents weren't home and yet, he also knew Youki offered to leave without Ranma contributing anything, but Ranma was just too obdurate to agree, he knew that, he was obstinate and stubborn and if he decided he also wanted to monetarily contribute then he would do that very much. Youki said they could go to an outlet for clothes, he said it was the least of important, that if they could leave as soon as possible then better, But Ranma said no.

Ranma also knew it was a chance that happened once in a lifetime, that if they didn't make it far by the time Youki's parents came back, then there would not be any savings to steal later on and that their plan would simply transmute into nothing more than a silly fantasy, a failed attempt and a shameful remorse. But he reminded in spite of his insecurities that Ranma Saotome never fails, he never feels remorse over anything and he never loses.

Relishing on his healed wound, Ranma quietly sneaked to the backside of his house, he gulped as he had to noiselessly climb all the way up to his _-he prayed for-_ unlocked bedroom's window, if it happened to be locked, he would have to break the glass just like a thief.

He soundlessly climbed all the way up, using his incredibly agile body to escalate and just when he reached the top and was about to test the window's unlocked condition, he jumped in surprise and fear gripped at his soul as a very familiar face met him on the other side of the glass.

OOOO

Youki saw the air he breathed, nervously; his fingers tapped the front of the car he was sitting on. The cold made him shiver and his arms wrapped around himself. The money he was able to retrieve from his parent's room were surely tucked inside a handy bag, he felt guilty, he knew his parents trusted him the location of their savings and he was shamelessly acting like a brazen burglar.

 _[Dear mom and dad, I am sorry for my behavior, I have grown conscious about how shameful my actions are. Dad I stole the saving you said I needed to know the location for, I am so sorry, you two have worked hard for it, I know. But I need it, I really need it. I am sorry mother I have emptied your kitchen, I also will need those, I emptied your house, my bedroom and I have acted like nothing more than a robber of my own house._

 _But believe me when I say it's not because I am a rebel, I am not a gang boy, I just want to love someone that is utterly forbidden and I know what you think about gay people, I know I am not under your approval line. I am in fact, gay._

 _I swear to God I know and recognize all you ever gave me and I was a happy child, it's just that I can't risk the love of my life here, mom, dad, I love Ranma so bad, please understand me, Understand that I am not his hero but he is mine._

 _I explain, Sometimes I get hurt by my own head, he is the only one who notices and is able to take me out of that trance, I know you two never knew I constantly get chewed by my own demons and it's not resentment but once again I inform you that he HAS BEEN the only one to ever care about it._

 _I just think it's better if I leave, if I leave with him. Please have mercy and don't search for me, don't tell his parents he is with me, don't tell them anything at all, if you don't search for me in two months and respect my decision, I promise and swear to God I will start messaging you after the two months I asked for. I will keep you updated about how we are doing and though my location will still be a secret for you, I promise I will message you, if you want me to._

 _Grant me forgiveness and your trust, even if all I did was to betray it, but it is because I am in love and not stupidly so. I really love him. I hope you mom understand my heart, dad I hope you understand my head. Thank you, with a heavy heart, my farewells –Youki.]_

Remembering the letter he left perfectly folded on their bed, Youki sighed. He knew Ranma totally worth every single second of these tiring processes. All he wanted was to leave already, to fix Ranma's heart, to let Ranma fix him. He elevated his phone to his ear and decided to dial him out, after the first rings, finally Ranma seemed to pick up, "Ranma is done, I have everything ready, the car is marching on, the savings are tucked securely in a bag, I moved everything from the kitchen to the truck, belongings are ready, things we might need too," Youki breathed anxiously, "I will go for you at two a.m. right?"

" _I don't think that's going to be possible."_

OOOO

 **AN/** D:


	4. Oceans

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ranma Saotome's intellectual idea, every change exterior or interior has been morphed without intending to harm anyone. This is still only for fun and I'm not making money out of this. The aforementioned character is Rumiko Takahashi's creations.

NO BETA, if you see any grammar, typos, mistakes then please understand. **This will not be revised** for changes or/and corrections.

 **Warning:** This has nothing to do with InuYasha or Ranma ½ Universe. Personal Fic, OC centrix and characters that had been taken were seriously morphed. OOC in other words and this is a personal fic. YAOI and major M alert. Rate M for language, **VIOLENCE** and sexual scenes. Multi-chapter/not finished (almost).

 **AN/** I wanted to lay out the plot line asap tbh I wanted to write the senseless fluff already (not that senseless though). I'm worried about the descriptions and transitions! Enjoy anyways.

 **O**

 **Moonstruck**

 _I want you_ _  
_ _Yeah I want you_ _  
_ _and nothing comes close_ _  
_ _To the way that I need you_ _  
_ _I wish I can feel your skin_ _  
_ _And I want you_ _  
_ _From somewhere within_

 _-OCEANS_

CHAPTER FOUR

 **OCEANS**

 **OOOO**

OOOO

Having remembered the letter he left perfectly folded on their bed caused Youki to sigh. He knew Ranma was totally worth every single second of these strenuous, not to say dangerous processes, all he wanted was to leave already, to settle, to love…

…To fix Ranma's heart, to let Ranma fix him.

With the uneasiness and restlessness pickling at his chilling skin, he elevated his phone to his ear and decided to dial to him out, after the first discreet rings and after a long pause Ranma finally seemed to pick up, Youki's own voice couldn't pelt the shakiness and uncertainty, "Ranma is done, I have everything ready, the car is working, the savings are tucked securely in a handbag, I moved everything from the kitchen to the truck, belongings are ready, things we might need too," Youki breathed anxiously, "I will go for you at two a.m. right?"

" _I don't think that's going to be possible."_

Youki's breath clutched on his freezing throat, he almost whizzed, but after two diligent seconds, he managed to choke out "W-what, why?"

" _I need you to come for me as fast as you can."_

"W-why did something happe-"

" _Don't ask, just come for me, I'll be outside."_

OOOO

Earlier that night, Ranma quietly sneaked to the backside of his house, the freezing wind-whirl tickled the back of his neck and he gulped as he had to try his best to noiselessly climb all the way up to his _-he prayed for-_ unlocked bedroom's window. If the window's sideboard happened to be secured with lock then he would have to break the glass, and with a selfless sigh Ranma though, he would act just like a bandit.

He soundlessly climbed all the way up, using his incredibly agile body to escalate on top of the slippery rocks and the stony wallflower vines. When he reached the top of the wooden frame and was about to test the window's gaping ailment, a silhouette foggily near was all he could see, he jumped in surprise and taciturn fear gripped at his very being as a much familiar face met him on the other side of the glass.

"Ranko what t-"

Immediately in reaction of his somehow loud words, the red-haired girl made a silence sign with her index finger over her mouth and as quietly as she could she yanked the wooden ailment up, instantly granting him some access to enter, he followed perplexed and she insisted, _"Shh… they'll hear you…"_

Ranma was puzzled, his sight was still apprehensive and cautious even towards his own sister, when he stepped inside, he felt his lungs breathing in tandem of his impressed sister. "Ranko-"

"Shut it idiot, dad will hear you."

Ranma nodded and struck-headed he followed her movements with vigilant cerulean eyes, he saw her hands moving on the door's handle, successfully locking the room both were sharing and when a hitching noise was about to come out of his throat, she took a hazel bag out of the sideways cabinets and muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Here, I'll help you out."

"W-what?"

"I know you want to leave right? That's what you want, I know," On the lit lights, Ranko sighed and reached out for the night desks, successfully tugging and snatching the clothes inside the bag, she resumed in clotting every item she could find inside "That's why I am helping…"

Ranma gulped, his hands sweating at the eerie silence they were able to appreciate, without asking his sister was helping him fill the bags he would need to have in order to leave, Ranma's eyebrow rose above his attentive left eye, "Y-you… you won't tell dad…"

"No," She moved her head in negative, certain of her words, she smiled, "I'll leave as soon as Nenju drops at the neighborhood."

"Oh…"

"We thought the same thing didn't we?"

"Why…" he frowned "I am not leaving for the reasons you might leave, it is different."

"Different or not, I have my reasons…" She snapped back, "Fucking imbecile, what do you even know?"

"Well," He crossed his arms stubbornly, "I-"

"No shut up, I am helping you, leave my reasons aside, you stopped caring for me long ago anyways."

"Oh come on Ranko…" Ranma's smile tugged viciously and the livid sentiment in his sister's eyes made him hitch.

"Is true isn't it?"

He huffed, "believe it or not..." Ranma approached his sister with a whispery angered voice, "I do care."

She nodded, "Okay, I wasn't talking seriously."

He sighed, "Better be, ain't dealing with lack of attention sisters."

Ranko laughed quietly and the outburst of negativity suddenly disappeared, leaving true intentions mingling in the air, Ranko beamed, "You are lucky though, I'll help you finding out their savings, whilst when it gets to be my turn to leave dad's pig will be emptied already." She zipped the first full bag, "What the fuck I'll do, you'll take everything."

Ranma almost gagged and he couldn't help but snort, "I'll leave you something…"

"You promise?"

He snatched another bag, "Yep." _Wait._

After a second of having detected her words, Ranma smiled, "Oh, so I guess that means you'll help me even in that." through the darkness, he was able to connect eyes with his twin, she nodded in reassurance, and for once, he knew there weren't masks hiding her true intentions. "How did you even know I was going to go for his money savings?"

"That's what I thought the first time I thought about leaving."

"Yeah b-"

"Plus, I'm your twin… don't forget about that."

OOOO

Facing her sister never felt as impossible as it did that time around, he could say there was this intense aching inside of him, truthfully, he didn't think of her when he illumined his escape. Not even a second, and frankly, it filled his chest with remorse. He could have been a better brother.

"I'll miss you."

He hissed a breath, scratched the back of his neck and when his sister guessed it meant Ranma was out of his comfort zone she decided it would be the last, so he could stay there as long as he wanted, with a portrayed smile on her lips, she stepped in and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too Ranma…."

Stubbornly snatching her away, he sighed, "Will you be okay?"

No reasons were given between them, the secrecy of why was Ranma leaving didn't change the emotional outburst of real sentiments of seeing each other's faces for the last time around. At least, in a long, long time.

Or so they hoped; to find success …For each other.

None of them were expecting to see each other's face soon, at least not while both didn't feel as free as they knew they could be. And both knew that if they stood in that house, none would grow, not as much as they ought to.

"I will be fine Ranma" She smiled and handed him the bags she helped him retrieve, "Told you I am leaving… as well… and hopefully-" she huffed, her eyes filled with rebellious tears and mirroring her brother's attitude, she stubbornly wiped them off.

"Hopefully?" Ranma tsked consolingly, "Of course we'll meet again, it's not like we are dying you know…"

Having finished wiping her tears, she hissed in retort and then placed both her hands behind her head, "I was going to imply that hopefully I was going to be the favorite now… cheesy ass…"

He laughed, "Yeah right."

"Yes, now run, go as fast as you can, he may wake up at any second."

Standing in the doorframe, Ranma nodded, money, his belonging, food, that's all he needed to start this trip, he reached out and patted her head, "Yes, what if dad asks you about this"

"There is no way, in all case; I'll be the victim who tried to stop her big brother from stealing our families' savings."

His eyes rolled up in amusement, "What a rat."

"Well, I have to survive somehow, while Nenju is still in Beirut, I'll grab my shit together and be a good girl."

"I hope so, don't forget to tell them I thank them anyways… both of them." With a stern look he finished, "And that I am sorry."

"I know you are" She smiled sadly, "Now get the fuck out of my face, and go away, I'm sleepy" She waited for him to give two steps away from the doorframe. She waved at him. No, Ranma noticed that she didn't ask him why was he leaving, nor where would he go, _with whom._ "Farewell Ranko."

She bit back the tears, "Farewell Ranma."

Because for some reason, Ranma knew _she knew._

" _Ranma!"_

He turned, eyes blistering "What is it?"

"Tell Youki I'll miss him…"

Once again he gave her his back and with a smile he started walking off, "I will…" He breathed in, he was free, he could start again, his sister would start again, his parents, Youki… "I know he'll miss you too..."

She nodded from his distance.

" _As much as I'll do Ranko…"_

OOOO

Breathing evenly, Ranma's free hand remained on Youki's fine hand, one hand on the steering wheel and the other thumbing his boyfriend's knuckles, Ranma allowed himself to sigh, "You tell me where to cross."

Youki nodded absentmindedly, using his phone as a GPS was a better idea than to trust his locative skills. "Yes, now says here to go straight."

Ranma nodded and smiled, the skies were partially dark with red and burgundy lashes all across, yellowish clouds just reminded them the early hour they were still driving in, just a few cars could they spot from their view, the car radio wasn't working and very faintly it smelled of rusty oxidized brass, their personal musk was mingling in combination of the tarnished car scent, reaching for the side handle, Youki pulled and rowed it in circles for the glass of his window to come slightly down. The drizzle's scent was another factor that made the blonde haired smile.

They were safe now.

It was beautifully early and tranquil, that's how Youki could define the state of affairs as he seated just aside of his boyfriend, his hand was still caressing Ranma's hand and just when it fell limp, he started caressing his knuckles, he smiled, Ranma should be using his two hands to drive, but the tranquility of the highway made him trust in his abilities, not that it was even hard.

Ranma's profile was unblemished; his expression reflected tiredness and just the bountiful amount of serenity that made his heart skip a beat. The dark-blue shirt just made his bright cerulean eyes to illuminate if the highways' tunnels brought them darkness, the long perfectly achromatic tresses were securely swathed in a pig tail and Youki sighed in admiration, Ranma was an already concluded handsome man.

"Can you stop for a while?"

"What for?"

Youki licked his lips scatterbrained, he shrugged his shoulders and his hand navigated to Ranma's forearm with impish light, running his cold hand all the way down to Ranma's hand, he smiled, "Nothing actually, just want to give you something."

Still driving, Ranma turned to momentarily face him and beamed back, "What is it?"

"Stop and I'll give it to you."

Having driven for two hours straight since they escaped the quieted neighborhood, Ranma felt admittedly relieved Youki asked him to stop, the hand Youki was holding was lightly retracted to maneuver the steering hand brake. After taking an illegal turn on the solitary artery and with a minor hesitant regard Ranma complied taking the truck to the nearest gas stop, finding a parking spot behind a bush and under a rather large tree, he turned the engine off and then turned to his best friend.

"…'kay, what is it?"

Youki's smile broadened and in a matter of seconds, it all appeared as the barest reverie Ranma thought he would be able to envisage, "well, close your eyes…"

Ranma snorted, "If it's a kiss I'm gonna call you gay until the day I die."

Youki laughed back, "It isn't, now don't cheat." The black haired nodded, in a brisk second, Youki outstretched Ranma's left hand and without heating it up anymore, he guarded a certain object in now Ranma's closed fist.

"Open them."

Opening his eyes and flaring his fisted hand open, Ranma felt as his swollen heart broke into million pieces but the same youthful romance and innocence of the ethereal moment healed it back in a hasty second of sheer, pure and utter affection, "Youki is this…"

"I didn't know when it would be a good moment to give it back to you… but I think this is it."

.

 _OOOOO_

.

Youthfulness, childlessness, clarity, wholesomeness, those words reverberated in between their wind-whirling hair, the laughs echoed in each other's ear, hands shaking with euphoria and the merriness and authenticity of their laughter didn't match with the darkening skies above their heads.

The scent of fiery gunpowder intoxicated their joyous minds and hand by hand to accelerate Youki's slow feet, both ran towards the lake crescent lodge for protection, at his 10 years Ranma decided they were old enough to play with pyrotechnics.

"Run Youki!"

The skies were drizzly darkening, the old neighbor would make sure to accuse them with their respective parents if he found them, worrying wasn't an option, they just blew up an entire volcano powder and the old neighbor, sturdy by the noise came out yelling, red on his neck and negatively impressed to see two children playing with such dangerous bauble, and since Ranma and Youki were on his yard, the aged man ran after them.

Sensing the outstanding cerise clouds to be yellowing around 5 o'clock in the afternoon, Youki tugged Ranma's sleeve to mindedly communicate they should find refugee somewhere in the deck. Laughing manically at the clearly irritated man behind them Ranma agreed and in a sidetrack above a short bridge, he yanked Youki's wrist and as if the scenery became some sort of movie struck persecution, Ranma hushed his friend and sniggered.

"Shh, Shhh!" Youki asserted as both faced each other in secrecy, they could still sense the ogre behind them.

"What do we do? We have him at our toes" Behind a large bush both decided to kneel and Ranma raised a hand to make his whispery voice echo in his friend's ear, his tone was serious yet it would remind to a playful and complicit pitch. "He'll kill us Youki."

"I got it!" Being younger and admiring what seemed a strong hero, Youki would follow his friend's fantasy and recollected indeed seeing what Ranma saw, it was real, everything was sincere and it hollered happily inside his chest, the playful anxiousness of a monster following them served to aux their games, the ogre was behind him, sure Ranma was the impulsive and strong and maybe his frontrunner, but Youki smirked, he self-entitled himself as part of the strategy, intelligence of the duo.

His tone having collected authenticity and complicity, served to fuel Ranma's childish reverie of running away from a fuming monster "The lake crescent lodge, go first to the cabin quarter, you go to one side and I go for the other."

Dramatically spirited, Ranma fisted a hand and closed his eyes, "I can't leave you here Youki, we can't separate… what if he catches you-"

Following unconsciously at the comedic spectacle Youki placed his hands on his friend's shoulder, "It's time you trust me, now… run, I'll go for the dandelion's road, you go for the next…"

"B-but-"

"Ranma," Grave, Cat-eyes serious and open for Ranma, Youki elevated his hand, "See this key-chain? You remember what it means?"

Ranma's eyes widened and a joyful blush painted his cheeks in cerise pink, "I do."

"I hope so, it's part of our code, where is yours?" Using a cadet's tone, Youki maintained his key-chain upstretched for Ranma to see, expecting to see Ranma's he huffed.

Ranma smiled and after a bounding minute where their eyes met, he elevated his, since Ranma was 8 and a good day where both felt bored, Youki and Ranma decided to fix key-rings for the other and later exchanged, using the item as a loyalty, friendship, and trust piece, both swore to God and their hearts, they would keep it until the day they died and further so.

The key-ring meant _'Us'._

"Okay, then that means you should trust me, we have to separate now."

Ranma nodded, and both army fighters, ran for their lives, having to meet up at the cabin continuous from the lake crescent lodge, their goal remained to survive, run from the ogre and meet up after it.

 _OOOO_

Clear air and surrounded by purple and colorful gushes above, the dandelions adorning along the large mauves leas and fields nearby their walking feet, Ranma and Youki walked across the road, coming just from school, Youki had permission to be on Ranma's house the rest of the day.

it was Ranma and Ranko's 11th birthday and both were excited at the tiny party Ranma's mother decided to throw for both, Ranko would bring up her school friends, Akane, Shampoo and Nenju and mind to say all her friends, that meant more kids would be in no time at their house, Ranko asked her mother to purchase pink cards to write with orange gel-pen the invitations, Ranko's cards were gone in no time, she occupied them all.

Nodoka brought Ranma some blue cards and she felt her chest constrict when he just used one, he gave the only card he used to Youki. Before their birthday day, Nodoka couldn't help but sigh at Ranma's lack of friends, she recalled calling her boy to the kitchen and with a heavy heart she asked why Ranko's invitations were gone but his remained intact.

"I just needed one." With a fresh and careless smile Ranma finished, "You can tell Ranko to use mines, I gave Youki one already and that's all about it."

Nodoko smiled perhaps it all, this little Youki made his little boy happy and that was all that mattered, what would it help to have Ranma surrounded by pals if they weren't as faithful as Youki. The motherly smile crept upon her and with renewed happiness, she realized the lack of friends wasn't an inconvenience for Ranma and he was genuinely, frankly and sincerely happy if he were to be his whole birthday with Youki.

Since the morning, Youki's mother packed a couple of things inside her child's backpack and told him he could go to school and return with Ranma, but instead of coming to lunch at his own home, he could walk all the way down Ranma's house, with a peck on the cheek, she asked her blonde kid, to wish Ranma a happy and prosperous birthday.

Youki nodded and left.

Once they saw each other in school, Youki ran to hug his rigid and always contact-awkward friend, "here have this," Youki reached for his backpack and handed Ranma a wrapped up gift, he smiled and Ranma's eyes lit up, the whole school seemed to be fixated on Ranko's birthday and more-less was because Ranma was very much asocial when it came to his classmates.

Probably they didn't even know it was his birthday, probably they ignored he was Ranko's twin, but in all honesty, Ranma didn't care, "What is it?" the raven haired shook the box gif from side to side.

Youki shrugged "I won't tell you, but that's just the first gift."

"Isn't one gift enough?" Ranma's eyebrows rose.

"No, we are gonna go to the Tigers' Finals as well."

Ranma's eyes widened once again, "What?! Really?"

"Yes, and mom is gonna let us go alone, I'll invite for the food as well"

"You liar," he closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing and his arms crossing in front of his chest, he couldn't believe he was being pampered with gifts when not even his house did. But then again, this was Youki, his probably soul mate.

"I am not a liar, see" with a leer and a satisfied smile, Youki raised two plate-colored tickets and waved them at Ranma's face, "Happy birthday idiot."

Ranma smiled and this time it was him who hugged the blonde haired. Youki, beaming at his short-tempered friend, made sure to squeeze Ranma in a corresponding affectionate hug, "Thanks…"

.

Going back to Ranma's house meant there would be pizza, soda and cake and Youki looked forwards it, they knew they would be pretty much alone in the party but again, it didn't change the fact they looked forwards it. They would have all they could need, food, a new game and each other.

The box contained an old branded game Ranma has always wanted, and though it was difficult to find, Youki was happy to see his mother was able to find it in a retailer store near her job. Youki asked her mother to get him every cinnamon candy she was able to see in every candy store they went the day before and with a merry heart, when Ranma's birthday came, Youki happily gave them all in a translucent paper bag. Another birthday gift, a third one it seemed.

Ranma was thankful.

Back to the scheme of walking together from school and back to home, Ranma fidgeted nervously at the obviously amount of people inside, the music blasted from the outside and Youki placed his hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine." Youki also knew about Ranma's constant avoidance of crowds.

After entering home, Ranma noticed the house was filled with many kids that barely spoke to him, probably Ranko's friends and he sighed, he knew the awkwardness of singing happy birthday was real, and it would be even more graceless if the kids were to forget Ranma's name while singing.

People already eating pizza, a music Ranma didn't like, pop-princess music to say at least, it was Ranko's music, girls looking at him asking to themselves who invited the weirdo of the class, Akane scrunching up her nose at him because he was her 4th grade crush that never went into her and basically the whole party said Ranko's name instead of both.

Ranko was dressed in a girly green top with a straight skirt and fine braids on each side of her bangs, makeup meant purple glittery shadows on her eyes and glossy baby pink lip-gloss, she was the star and the spotlight of the day, Ranma seriously didn't mind, he wasn't angry, but in all honesty the way kids looked intolerably at Youki bothered him.

"Look Shampoo, the two losers of section B."

Going through their stares and mockery was enough to irritate him, of course they didn't know he was Ranko's brother, of course they didn't know it was his day as well, of course they didn't know if it wasn't for Youki the day would absolutely suck, "I hate Youki, he is just too ugly." He heard Akane say out loud, the whole crowd around her laughed in agreement.

Ranma grunted in tickling anger, his wrath snapped when he turned behind him to see his best friend better putting on the hoodie over his head and moving his face away, _"How rude…"_ he heard Youki mumble.

"Ranma is not ugly like him, he should get away." Another sky-blue haired girl pip in, the ire boasted inside the cobalt-eyed veins and when Youki hand started shaking in upcoming anxiousness, he felt his patience finally detonate.

Far from detaching from Youki, That was the first time Ranma held Youki's hand in a more than friendly way; the grip was steady, Youki smiled at the unspoken support of holding proudly his hand, Ranma dragged him alongside him to the piping group, the whole squad widened their eyes, none expected Ranma to throw a random glass of soda at Akane's shrilling form.

Youki jumped in surprise, the feral voice of his best friend only accused the harmful wrath stationary mind he was stuck in, " _don't look up what's mine like that! Don't you fucking dare again!"_ Ranma roared loudly in a vicious tone, Akane cried at her dampened ruined clothes and the swelling up tears also accused how fearful she felt towards the deafening lion in front of her _"Or I'll fucking kill you Akane!"_

The whole group hushed their voices, seeing red, Ranma turned to them, "I'll kill you all." They all stood on their feet and ran to another side of the house, probably in upcoming accusation to Ranko, _'why did you even invite him?'_ Sure do, Ranma scoffed,But if there was something Ranma was at least sure, was that if his sister were to notice her friends were bothering Youki, or worst, _him,_ she would react, almost as aggressively as him.

Ranma moved his head in negative, he wouldn't ruin his sister's birthday with a fit of anger, he had a better idea, he would ask his mother to cut two pieces of the cake for him and Youki so they would be upstairs eating pizza and playing that game Youki just gave him. The idea was enough to calm him down and his hand on Youki was enough to call his father's attention.

Genma didn't say anything, he just _stared._

Without letting go of Youki's hand and the blonde tailing behind him, Ranma walked from the crowded living room, beyond the seas of people to the kitchen where his mother stood, calling her attention, he tugged at his mother's sleeve, she kneeled to meet up his whisper "mom, cut me two pieces of cake, I'll go upstairs."

"We haven't sang to you yet Ranma" she closed one eye is reproving gesture.

"I don't want them to sing for me, they won't even… just please mom."

"No, I can't ruin Ranko's cake for your disobedient petition."

"Mom half the cake should be mine, I'm just asking for two pieces; I'll go upstairs that's all."

"No, young man, wait here for them to sing," she sighed and warningly touched his shoulder, "I don't like it when you play victim, dad will get upset honey."

Ranma hissed angrily, Youki tugged at his hand for him to retract, "Ranma it's fine, let's go" Youki mumbled, soft enough for Nodoka to dismiss and loud enough for Ranma to grunt, Youki knew Ranma didn't enjoy cake as much as he did and he also knew the reason why was he insisting to his mother was because of him.

"No, Youki, I'm not asking much, mom give me just two pieces, is it that hard?"

"Ranma we can't cut the cake and then sing at an incomplete cake." She kneeled at his level again and reached out to caress his cheek but he stepped back.

"Okay you win, sing to Ranko and then call me to come for it, or you can bring it up for me, that's the gift you can give me for today."

Nodoka gasped and Ranma dragged Youki with loud thuds and angry steps all the way upstairs. His blue resented eyes were brimming tears of frustration, Youki knew Ranma failed in controlling his emotions sometimes and as for today, he knew it was fair enough Ranma felt like crying. He knew Nodoka and Genma brought Ranko gifts to cherish her day and the whole party just led him to resent such acts. Youki knew every single birthday Ranma wouldn't receive gifts; he would be misinterpreted at "not caring for birthdays" just because he didn't have many friends to invite to.

The rant at his mother this time around meant he was feeling more sensitive at his mother's indifference towards him and he just wanted an excuse, because Youki knew all Ranma wanted was something to explode to. And with a sad smile, behind him, Youki wished people didn't treat Ranma the way they did.

Ranma enjoyed the attention a birthday could bring you, but since he never asked for a party, his mother assumed he didn't mind them parties and went as far as to stop bringing gifts when he was 7 years old, Ranma never reminded his mother that just like his sister, he would also enjoy something to receive but with time he grew attentive of this. Youki knew him better though.

And Youki also knew his gifts were the only gifts Ranma ever received on his day.

Walking silently to Ranma's bedroom, Youki closed the door and seated in from of the TV, waited for Ranma to shuffle the controls on and once they stood in silence, he reached for his frustrated friend and hugged him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder, "I have something more for you."

Youki didn't intent to replace what his family didn't give him, but he wanted him to see that there was someone, someone who rooted for his happiness, and that someone was always him.

Ranma looked gloomily at him, letting his bottom lip go from in between his teeth. Frowning, Ranma wiped some tears off of his cheeks and the simple words of his friend made him smile, it's true, Youki cared "You gave me just enough don't you think?"

Youki reached for his backpack and yanked what seemed red cloth, "I did this and winter is coming so," he handed the stuffed red sweater at Ranma, "here."

Extending the red knitted sweater in front of his widened eyes, Ranma blushed yet again and smiled, all trace of sorrow and resentment towards his surrounding disappeared like thin air, suddenly his heart hammered with loud cherish and a joyful glint reappeared inside his blue, cerulean eyes, "You did this?"

"Yep and again," Youki hugged his best friend, "Happy birthday and don't forget, don't you ever forget that I love you just too much."

How could he forget and dare think it was a bad day, if there was someone who planned for him to have a good day then that was Youki and saying it was a terrible day would be dismissing his best friend's efforts in making him happy, his candies, his gifts, his hugs, the day-by-day work in knitting that red sweater, only hoping for him to smile this day…

If Ranma ever felt resented at his mother for not forwardly thinking about him in this day, he now could shake it off. He admitted he inertly grieved when Ranko's table gift filled with boxes and bags and somewhere inside, he felt betrayed when his mother pampered his sister with presents and chose to forget about him.

But frankly, he doubted there was anything more sincere than Youki's presents anywhere downstairs.

Honestly, he didn't feel sorry about himself any longer, it wasn't a competition; sure, it was heartache, negligence that hurt his soul, but within it all, it was Youki's love so pure that fought against it, and that's why this was probably the best birthday ever.

"I love you too Youki…"

OOOO

Yells, screeches, shrieks, shouts, his father didn't forgive it was his birthday; Genma was upset, he wasn't only upset, he was livid. Nodoka tried to pry their kid from his colossal hands, but he was furious, there was a red wrath inside his burnt auburn eyes and even if Ranma trashed to free from his dangerous clasp, it was useless.

"No son of mine is a fag!" Exclamation, no question mark, they didn't do much more than taking each other's hands throughout two minutes, Youki felt guilty, it was Ranma's birthday after all. None knew Genma would be so offended by what he saw earlier that day.

Just taking hands and whilst Ranma was aware Genma observed, he never imagined he would be so upset afterwards. Notoriously, he knew his father cared for what the others said about him but once the last child left and when he thought he would go to sleep with a smile on his face, his father rampaged inside his room.

Youki was already asleep and it didn't help his cause they were innocently hugging, the thundering thud made Youki jump and woke him up to find Genma dragging his best friend from his left thin arm to all the way down, "Ranma!"

Nodoka was seen to lightly tap on Genma's right shoulder, "You should forgive him, it's his birthday."

"I didn't raise a fag! did I?!" It was an aggressive shout at his wife and Nodoka downed her face and her gaze detached from her son's begging, scared eyes.

Youki chased behind them and though Nodoka tried to stop the blond from following them outside the two-story house near the lake, he realized pushing and trashing was enough to make the young woman step back, Youki heard Ranma complain about the brusque grip on his body and that's when the violence became unbearable.

Back to the party, Genma saw when Ranma grabbed his hand, but how? How, why was Genma so offended by such tender act? Why did he have to slap his son's face the way he did and Youki couldn't help but cry at the violent and brutal castigation his best friend was receiving.

"If I ever see you again doing such-"

Youki saw his friend toughen up, Ranma didn't cry, Youki heard him hissing and grunting, but the constant reprimand, the yells and insensitive hits made his own eyes burst out his whole heart into the scene, Genma didn't care he was there, he didn't mind to call him fag, Genma was offending a 10 year old kid and brutally hitting a 11 child and he wouldn't relent.

And Youki thought, all they did was laugh, merrily looked at the good side of the day, thanked each other for their company, they were alone and yet managed to feel complete, video games, jokes with the pizza Nodoka gave them afterwards, Ranma even gave up his cake portion to give it up to Youki. Recalling the water pistols they used inside his bedroom, _'Ranma we'll damp your bed'_ Ranma convinced Youki he could do whatever he pleased; it was his birthday after all.

At that moment, Nodoka entered the raven's room to tell Ranma they would be making games to earn some prices and Ranma refused to go downstairs, his mother smiled and gave both those colorful plastic prices one expect to see in a children party. As the night fell on their roof and after watching Ranma's favorite movie, they fell asleep.

Never they expected to find themselves booked outside Ranma's house, Youki was aware it was around 2 in the morning and there he was, listening, watching powerless how his friend received a beat-up for taking his hand when he came from school and just because Ranma's face was red from the hits, he almost regretted allowing Ranma to hold him, but no, he shook his head, Ranma meant to protect him from everyone who dared to mock him, then why? Why was his father so severe?

Nodoka was incredible, sometimes Youki hated her too, she was standing with a white robe on the doorframe with her hand on her chest, feigning concern while Ranma was being brutally pounded in front of her deserting eyes. Youki decided he couldn't take it anymore, he ran to Genma and with the force his light body could have, he grasped the man's arm and shackled him to stop him from blowing another hit to his best friend's face.

"Youki what the-" A strong shove from Genma was enough to send both rampaging to his left, Ranma was livid, his angered form trembled in contained wrath, "I'm dishonored, I don't want to see you two taking each other's hands the way you did." He spat to his left, "Next time I'll kill you Ranma."

Undefeated, Ranma's palms pressed on the soil and his hands fisted in anger, his hair that covered his eyes lifted up and he retorted, Ranma's bleeding nose scrunched up in repudiation, "Blah, do whatever you wan-" a boastful, stark slap to the left side of his cheek was enough to shut him up. The blonde covered his eyes in another wave of tears.

"Now and this?" Genma reached down to his kneeling son, even after his son tried to push him off, the strong man was able to detach Ranma's appreciated key-chain from his jeans' waistband and with renewed energy Ranma tried to reach out for it. It was something his father couldn't touch, he shouldn't touch, something he hoped he wouldn't. But between troubled gasps, he knew he would, and he did.

Youki mumbled weakly but without stopping his heart from breaking, the precious and much cared for key-ring was partially smashed under Genma's feet, "Ranma, true men don't put on this kind of shit, now go sleep somewhere else; you are grounded and hope it isn't for long."

Genma was impressed, hits didn't make his son cry, but smashing the red and obviously hand-made key-chain did make his son burst into tears, surely impotence, probably defeat, wrath, bitterness and anger. Without lying, he was much satisfied; Ranma would learn to be a man after all.

Ranma crawled to Genma's feet and took the destroyed key-chain on his soiled hands, "Why…"

Swiftly leaning to take the smashed key-chain from Ranma's debilitated hands, Genma proceeded to forcefully throw the remains as far as he could into the wide, darkened deep lake. Ranma gasped in sheer mortification, through crystallized eyes, the angered outburst of tears saw as a lake so dark at night, a lake that swore to be Ranma's best friend, today felt as his doom.

"No!"

Without any other word, Genma walked away, closing the door with Nodoka inside, they both abandoned their young child once again and with their presence, Ranma's happiness for the day, left to hardly come back.

.

 _OOOO_

 _._

Blinking back the tears of the sudden hit of memories, Ranma gasped again with unexpected melancholy and hurt at all the reminiscences and recollections that flooded back to his brain and seeing the Key-Chain again on his palm made his heart beat in fabled oddness that he had to close his eyes, he gulped and it almost felt as a post-traumatic stress pushed the breath out of his lungs.

Sadness, _gladness_ , merriness, tenderness, it all melted on his eyes and when the softness of Youki's hand snapped him back to reality, he couldn't help but open his mouth, no words could slip off his tongue and Youki smiled, the cat-like eyes he loved reassured protection and another wonderful feeling of faithfulness, warmth and love.

"Ranma…" Youki whispered, the blonde knew all the key-chain meant, he knew _what it became_ and what initially was but nevertheless, when he decided to gift it again, he realized the initial glint would shine throughout the whole darkness that surrounded such a meaningful piece.

If Ranma's eyes could speak, Youki wouldn't finish hearing all they'd have to say, the gladness to see such object was genuine and frank, the sadness around his orbs also reminded Youki why he never pursued to have it back but at the same time, the tenderness inside the sapphire iris of his lover, told him with encouragement and serenity, that he was insanely happy to have it back.

"H-how?" he stuttered, his sentiments wouldn't recoil, he was with Youki after all, that meant the tears that fell from his eyes weren't meant to be saved and though Youki's graceful fingers did their best to wipe them off, Ranma wasn't having it, he felt the wholesome forlorn vibe within him and after seeing the aquamarine glitter inside his best friend's eyes, he realized, he was indeed happy he had the key-chain back in his life.

Youki moved on his seat of the car to hug his best friend, he sighed at the emotions that flooded their bodies, Ranma's face fell on his shoulder and Youki tightened his arms around the ravenette, "I went every day at a very early morning to go in search for it, it took me half a year to get it back, if it wasn't for a duck, it would have been lost forever."

"A duck…" Ranma snorted quietly.

"Remember I told you it was suddenly my favorite animal?"

"Yes…" Ranma whispered with a smile, Youki's odd behavior always had a silly reason, he tightened his hug, though time changed the way he saw the world, he knew the spark of light and happiness that remained intact had the name of Youki, the things they lived, he thought.

"Well, the key-chain got trapped around his neck; it almost seemed as a collar back then, I was about to go to school when I spotted him, I came late that day." Youki smiled, the remembrances came back of when he jumped from the deck to the wide chilling lake, all because he had the hope he would see it again and when he saw the duck glimmering red neck, he knew it had to be it.

"Did he survive?" Ranma muttered.

"Who? The duck? Yes, he was thankful…"He huffed but after a minute he spoke again "Ranma ducks move their tail when they are happy don't they?"

"Yes why, did it move it for you?"

"No he moved his wings instead, but I think he was happy I took it from around his neck."

"Youki the duck was upset then."

The blonde haired huffed a laugh, "Well the key-chain was yours not his but I can't blame him, it was a pretty key-ring wasn't it?"

Ranma snorted, "Yes Youki."

"Youki?"

"Hm?"

"You got sick very easily, is that why?"

"Well… the water was always cold."

Ranma scoffed happily again, his arms hugged the svelte waist of his best friend and breathed in the fresh aroma on his neck, all the way back, the way his father got rid of the object marked his trust towards him from there on. On his birthdays afterwards he learned to ask his mother to stay at Youki's place the whole day and though he had many troubles involving his sister, his mother relentlessly always allowed him to.

He recalled being very wretched at his treasurable key-chain being lost that year around and he couldn't deny the sole topic brought him to negative recollections and he decided to never speak about it again, when he was 12 and with teary eyes, he decided to let go and stop resenting the important loss.

"Your father took this from you and made it about him, this object meant _us_ Ranma not what he thought about you, and he made this memory about him. I've guarded it for years and years and told myself I would give it back to you once I saw you more stable for accepting it." Youki's hands caressed Ranma's hair, "You are free now, his prejudices don't care anymore and such is his voice unheard that you will recover everything he once took from you, carelessness, your goofy humor and this key-chain."

Ranma smiled, _Yes, thank you Youki…_

"I've hidden mine to make you forget but from now on, you won't hide from him anymore, you'll use it like we did when we were children… You'll love me without restrictions and you'll believe me when I say you are of steel."

Youki moved to kiss Ranma's reddened cheek, "this won't be about him anymore, and again, this will be all about _us_."

OOOO

Tingling lips from the half hour they spent kissing and taking each other's breath away, they both were unnerved by the lack of privacy a gas-station offered and without risking the situation to become too heated, both decided to pull off, fill the tank with gas and drive off to their destiny, after an hour of silent driving, Youki complained he was hungry and Ranma sighed, "Finally you are hungry, I've been hungry the whole morning."

A cheap breakfast at a motel-diner, they could do that, both looked eager to find one, Ranma almost felt angry at the hunger he felt, finally after 20mn looking for one, both cheered as a big Motel-Diner neon sign propelled at the end of the nearest stop, whilst driving to it, both noticed the outlets not too far from them and decided they could go there afterwards.

Parking near and once inside, they both took a seat on the tables behind the bar stool, picking the cheapest options, both waited for their food to arrive. Tapping lightly on the interloped black and white ceramic table Youki smiled at Ranma, flattering a blush on his cheeks, the raven-haired grunted, "what?"

"Can you believe we really did it?"

Ranma sighed stubbornly and placed both hands on the back of his neck, "Dunno, I guess we'll be fine," being flabbergasted by Youki's beam he couldn't help but beam back, "but yeah… I guess we did it."

The curly-blonde haired smiled and slid his hand over the table to reach Ranma's own hand "gimme your hand."

Ranma complied and blushed at his best friend's demeanor, "what."

Having melded their hands together and softly thumbing his knuckles, Youki elevated Ranma's hand to his mouth, pressing his lips softly on Ranma's fingers and leisurely putting the interlaced union down, Youki breathed, "You are too warm, can't wait to sleep with you."

"What." Ranma's eyes widened and immediately snatched his hand off of Youki's grasp, the blonde couldn't hide the sudden laugh out of his throat, there were some things that would never change, such as Ranma's shyness "What an imbecile, are you mocking me?"

Youki moved his head in negative, "Not really, just appreciating how warm you are, I'm a cold head, I'm always freezing you know."'

"Your hands are always warm, you are indeed mocking me."

Youki laughed, "No, I might be warm but I'm always feeling as if I'm freezing the fuck up."

Their milkshakes arrived and when their hands intertwined again on top of the table and both noticed the act didn't shame them for being public, they realized they would be indeed fine. There was freedom everywhere they looked.

OOOO

10pm and Ranma pressed Youki against the car side, his lips shy at first but leisurely eager, kissed softly the blonde's ear and when Youki moved his shoulder to push him off, Ranma couldn't help but smirk, "you look pretty tonight."

Youki blushed, but Youki's blushes were not as shy as Ranma's, his blushes meant he lived for the moment, he was eager and his temperature always rose for Ranma's words, "don't temp me." His tone was predatory, a bit alluring and after going from motel-diner to motel-diner for food they both agreed that once home, none would ever eat outside.

The strawberry frozen still mingled on their lips and their kisses tastes especially sweet. They were in a gas station, particularly they just came from the eat-and-go mini market inside the establishment, Ranma wanted cigarettes and Youki said he was rooting for bubblegum.

Finally on their own, Ranma could freely smoke and Youki knew it was a habit his best friend picked since he was 15, it never bothered him, but Ranma never did it for fear his father would sense him. After another blatant kiss on his neck, Youki managed to jokingly get away from him and the enamored environment had them pushing and picking at each other for a good laugh.

Youki heard a whistle and he turned to the various men staring hungrily at him, he scoffed; _motherfuckers they 'prolly think I'mma girl,_ he laughed it off and turned to Ranma, when the raven haired heard another whistle at his boyfriend's direction his eyebrow twitched.

No lie, his lover looked especially sexy tonight, Ranma was impressed by how his caring attitude contrasted the antagonism his appearance offered for everyone, Youki had long shapely legs, he was wearing black shorts with a pair of tempting translucent stockings that had Ranma watering for him but _that was it_ , he was the _only_ one allowed to mouth-water for Youki.

Ranma grunted like a predacious lion when the various men on the gas station turned their gazes again to the blonde haired beauty, it seemed they were speaking about him - _'her'_ they probably thought-. Ranma's leather black jacket seemed over-sized on Youki's thin frame, but strangely, it looked fitting, Youki's red sleeveless tight shirt marked the especial curves of his waist and hips, disheveled curly wild hair, impish leer with red fleshy lips and the various garments of plate he wore made him look like a bad guy's sexy girlfriend.

Ranma cracked his knuckled and smirked maliciously, _'guess I'm the bad guy then'._

He waited until Youki went behind him and with the cigar between his lips, Ranma approached the men.

OOOO

Laughing maniacally at what they did, none were able to stop the burst of laughs reverberating inside the old truck as they drove. It was insane, what they did was insane, the rush of adrenaline, it felt evilly amazing, the men in the gas station thought they could be stronger than that thin young man that approached them. Ranma seemed thin if you didn't pay attention Youki licked his lips, Ranma was not only thin.

Concern of course, but Ranma already had the wrestle on his pocket. Though he tried to stop him, Youki couldn't detain the anger mixed with mockery inside Ranma's cerulean eyes. Back on the gas station when Ranma removed the black-blue long-sleeved shirt he was wearing and threw it at Youki, the blonde couldn't help but smirk at the taut muscles above the cotton, and even after seeing the developed muscles on the young man, none of the men in front retracted. For Youki, there was something alluring about seeing Ranma willing to fight.

A bald man spat on his side, "Ah so this girly shit will hit us pals." A mistake.

Five man against one, four punches and the five were on the floor gagging, one punch served to crumble two and when the men surrendered to Ranma's blowing hits an idea crept upon Youki's mind, "Ranma their wallets!"

Ranma's manly hands reached down and perversely slow, Ranma took his time to retract their wallet from their respective jeans, they knew if any attempted to move this inhumanly strong man would break their cranium. Three men still awake, saw as the good-looking sweaty raven-haired huffed as he hand-motioned his _girlfriend_ to come near and once the sexy _girl_ they thought was blessed for such sinuous body approached, all couldn't help but grit their teeth and damned her existence.

Ranma handed the wallets to his alluring boyfriend, "Take all the money you see" Ranma gave the most angry-looking another kick and turned to Youki, "Are you done?"

Youki nodded, threw the empty wallets at Ranma and smirked at the men down, "It wasn't necessary you idiot… but the money will help us yes."

"I swear to God…" Ranma snorted with the cigarette still between his lips. He approached Youki again, making sure the gang witnessed; with a smirk and a puff of smoke, he possessively grabbed his boyfriend's ass, "let's get out of here…"

Throwing their wallets to their faces, Ranma and Youki hand in hand walked to the truck. The dismayed gang recognized, now that was a _bad-guy._

.

"We stole money Youki,"

"I know oh my god! Ranma we aren't doing that again"

"Never," Both were still laughing even after driving for 20mn after the altercation, he still felt amused and both kept on snickering until their hormones took the best out of them. Ranma stopped driving in a dark turn just to reach for Youki and kiss his lips with the living breath he had stored.

"Imbecile, you are so hot…" Youki mumbled between their moving lips, his hand meandered inquisitively over Ranma's arm's muscles, pressing and tightening his grip whenever his tongue slid against Ranma's top lip, his left hand went down to press his fingertips against his rigid abdomen, the stiff muscles could still be felt against the thin layer of cloth he still had on.

Youki pressed his other hand on the back of Ranma's head and pulled him closer into him, his lips detached from Ranma's hungry mouth and instead his open-mouth kisses landed on Ranma's sensitive neck, "Ranma…" the slithery and dampened laps of Youki's warm, wet tongue had Ranma's breathing faltering and the hand that was on his abdomen leisurely went all the way down to silently unbutton his jeans and after a loosely yank, he shamelessly gripped on his hardening and still clothed member.

Ranma huffed some heavy air, "Wait…ah, not here…"

"Why not…" lips started nibbling on his ear and the raven haired tried to push him away.

"We are still on the road…" Youki's tongue just lapped one more time against his earlobe and he distanced.

Licking his lips naughtily and pecking with advantaged lust the corner of his mouth Youki whispered, "Alright, but find a place…"

Driving was difficult, Ranma was completely faltering, his neck was being kissed and sucked and Youki was leaning on his side while his graceful hand was softly caressing his member as if it was a plaything, "Are we close yet?"

It was double sense and Youki leered, his thumb was pressing with more pressure at the tip of Ranma's dampened member. Ranma grunted as more precum started oozing down the completely stiffened rod of heated flesh, "Yeah…"

"Okay…" Youki whispered breathily on his ear, his tongue came out to slide against his earlobe, his hand continued moving up and down until Ranma's eyes darkened. Youki stopped; seemingly Ranma found a stop, somewhere.

"Okay teaser, time to give it back to you."

OOOOO

It was around 11pm, both grew conscious that maybe they wouldn't find the cabin today and probably they would arrive at it tomorrow, their bodies were firing with flaming need, and going to a sex-motel wasn't an option, they were just too flamed to wait any other second.

Having parked near a much obscured road, both unveiled to be much needier than they wanted to admit, on the backseat of the car, Ranma pinned the blonde haired on his back and with lewd kisses, he made sure to have him as edged as he felt.

The backside door was open for Ranma's lower half to be able to lean inside, his feet stood on the grass while he hovered over Youki's body, legs on each side of Ranma's waist, their crotch pressed uninhibited as their lips melded passionately against the other.

" _Here?"_ Ranma hesitantly whispered, his lips opened slightly to let his tongue slip against Youki soft neck, his hands caressed from Youki's clothed waist upwards his armpit to lift each of Youki's arms on each side of his head, _"Tell me…"_

Youki back arched just the slightest at the electric shot of pleasure he felt when Ranma's tongue lapped sensually over his still clothed nipple _, "Uhm…"_ his lips opened to breathily sigh, Ranma's lips enclosed on the sensitive and frustratingly clothed bud _"Ah yes…"_

Buckling against Youki's hips, Ranma leered and moved his head upwards to capture his lips again. None had a problem with finally endowing their very first time inside an old rusty truck, none had envisages of having sex like a prince and both felt satisfied, not to say relieved the other felt the same way.

Sweating just the tiniest of drops, Ranma's crotch pressed against Youki's and without stopping the tiny buckles against the other, Youki opened his mouth to pant, his legs wrapped tighter around Ranma and the pressure of their closeness made him hiss in distant frustration and just the inherent satisfaction.

Ranma was less reluctant this time around, attentively his fingers caressed a delicate spot on Youki's left hip-bone, urging a tiny sigh from Youki's kissed lips, Ranma proceeded to tug his jeans down, unveiling slender hips and curvaceous waist and legs, Ranma sighed in pleasure when the blonde haired propped on his shoulders only to reach down and tug on Ranma's hardened member.

" _Shit…"_ allowing the curly-haired touch him just for two minutes, Ranma stopped Youki from stroking him any longer; with a perilous grunt, his strong arms forced Youki's feeble ones to lay limp on each side of his half-naked body, "Lay down..." he huskily commanded, Youki's propped elbows gave out and let him lay wilting on the backseat car, his forearm covered his mid-mast eyes when he felt his black thin underwear being slowly pulled down.

" _Just feel…"_

Wings, that's what Ranma gave him when he touched him, he made him fly to the skies and back with just one finger on his groin and finally without his underwear, he grew conscious how real it all was, the surrealism of the situation made him wonder about his own saneness but after a soft caress was pressed on his inner thighs he let out a shaky groan of upbeat delicacy that made the raven-haired groan impatiently.

"Can I…" Ranma flush contrasted the predatory gaze he endowed his lover and when Youki nodded, Ranma swallowed hefty air and licked his lips.

His lukewarm palms placed on each side of Youki's knees and with reddened cheeks, he leisurely opened the blonde's shapely legs for his curious eyes to see, Youki's breath hitched inside his throat and the exposedness made his breathing to accelerate, "You are truly beautiful…" Sprawled sensually before him, Ranma felt his mouth water in lust. He could hardly breathe at the soft-looking skin; the youthful sexy flush on Youki's slim, slender body was enough to drive his animalistic side to life.

Lifting one leg and leaning slightly to his side, Ranma pressed his face against the inside of Youki's smooth thigh, the blonde opened his lips at the foreign sensation of Ranma's kisses on such a private place, _"Ranma…"_ the raven's other hand shamelessly caressed Youki's bumpy ass as his hands fisted on deific sensitivity when Ranma bite him with licentious light.

The aqua-eyed shivered violently as Ranma's mouth opened to let his tongue soak and kiss all the way up to the extremely private joint of his thighs and his genitals, Youki bite his own lips when he felt Ranma's soft wet tongue pressing lewdly against his inner groin. The pleasure tingled on every foreign side of his body.

Youki's free leg mounted on Ranma's shoulder as the ravenette continued his warm open-mouthed kisses on the younger's exposed thighs, _"ah… it feels…"_ the breathy pants made Ranma melt and his tongue flicked on the side of Youki's rigid member in teasing nimble, the blonde squirmed and his rigidness spurted the precum Ranma was seeking for.

" _Feels good,"_ fogged windows,his back arched when Ranma sucked on the tip of his member and without deepening his sopping sucks, the raven retracted his pink sore lips and grasped each side of Youki's hips to stop his urging rotating movements, Ranma's own constricting pants felt impossible to bear but he knew he would have to hold on for more than just one minute.

Youki's forearm was still on top of his closed eyes and his mouth was open to pant and gasp in uphill pleasure, his free hands fisted and loosened of the couch's leathery texture. Ranma situated both his legs off of his shoulders and with a sneaky sneer; he approached Youki to capture his swollen lips in another lust battling kiss.

After pressing his cladded bulge against Youki, Ranma ensued to buckle brusquely against him, the blonde moaned at Ranma's rough jean's fabric pressing coarsely against his smooth-skinned bare member, thrusting almost painfully against Youki's bare softness made the blonde almost come from the sudden brusque contact, moans smothered in between tongues, Youki felt as the pressure grew tight on his womb.

" _Delicious…"_ His hips rotated rapidly in tandem of Ranma's thrusts and his hands came to press on the raven's back in unbelievably ache to release, just when he arched to finish, the cobalt-eyed stopped, _"wait a sec,"_ he whispered and propped two fingers on Youki's full engorged lips, licking his own lips Ranma pushed his fingers inside the warm cavern and moaned lowly when his fingers touched Youki's tepid tongue.

The muffled sounds vibrated on his fingers and he started thrusting his fingers as deep as he could, excited by the erotic sight of Youki's red lips enclosing lewdly on his fingers, Ranma thrust against the blonde again, causing Youki to shiver violently against him and his sucking mouth to salivate more than before.

Tongue warmly swirling and slurping erotically around him, Ranma kept on the long, leisure finger-thrusts in his partner sexy mouth, grunting, gasping at the memory of his member being sucked by that mouth, Ranma decided he couldn't take any more of the spectacle and with a sloppy snatch, his fingers came out of Youki's heated mouth, the string of saliva connecting his mouth with his fingers was enough for Ranma to enforce his achiness.

" _Ah… Ranma, uh…"_ palming and thumbing Youki's member was only the beginning, Ranma's fingers traced from his thighs to his inner crotch again. The sprawled blonde shivered as Ranma's wet fingers passed right on top of his member, teasingly pushing his index finger on the very tip of him and after a pant emerged from his throat Ranma softly slid it down and traced lightly down on his perineum, concentrating in this area, Youki flinched when a shot of odd pleasure shot through his dorsal spine as Ranma made pressure on this sensitive area.

" _You like it?"_

Youki gulped when Ranma's finger descended from his stimulated perineum to his most intimate entry, by instinct, his legs tried to close and retract from Ranma's impish touch, the raven-haired took hold of his legs and smiled reassuringly, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Nodding slowly at him, and closing his eyes, Youki's legs opened for him again, the blonde gasped as his friend's finger started probing on his entry, _"R-Ranma…"_ his hands fisted in a strange bolt of pleasure. The soft rubs Ranma's strong finger made on him, slowly fluttered him open to a fresh shot of pleasure and an odd achiness for more, he couldn't help but moan.

The wet rubs intensified as Ranma noticed the tensed muscles started to relax and give out down his finger's ministration and not only the view became an addictive drug to him, the beautifulness and exoticism of Youki's body surrendering to him was enough to make him feel a boiling urge to do something more.

Youki's wet mouth started opening to let out tiny gasps and puffs of air when Ranma decided to softly push past the tight ring of muscles and Youki inhaled in pain, his legs once again tried to close but Ranma's own body impended him from doing so, Ranma befuddled form inched closer until his face reached for Youki's chest, still clothed he noticed, his free hand towed his shirt all the way up, revealing the pink buds he envisaged to tease the whole night.

Sucking one between his lips, he started lapping and nibbling at the hardening rosy bud, Youki's mind seemed broken between an odd discomfort and unrelenting explosive pleasure and sensitivity through his entire body.

Ranma pushed his finger all the way up to his knuckles and as slowly as he could, he started taking it just slightly out, after Youki's ragged breathing started to come down, he started moving his finger all the way in and out of his blossoming lover. Youki's eyes were immersed in pain and even after tears started falling out, Ranma's finger was still persistent until the pain that broke Youki's lower half started dissolving and some raw urge to keep going became persistent with every time Ranma pushed in.

" _Push harder…"_ And when those words left his red lips, Ranma smirked and pushed a second finger on him, the raw collision of sensations made Youki's own manhood start dripping in lust and Ranma noticed with a lustful smirk, his free hand went under his own jeans to satisfy the abrupt need for release he felt.

His fingers pushed in and out and Youki's legs willingly opened wider for him, Ranma smirked as Youki finally seemed relaxed enough to enjoy it and even after he ever so lightly tensed after a particularly hard push, his head lolled back in sheer pleasure when Ranma's fingers hit something warm and tender, he saw Youki's back arch violently and a loud moan bubbled out of his lips.

" _Ah… Ranma…"_

Youki's hips started to move and he started to thrust hard on the fingers that were meeting him, Ranma's name was incensed on his tongue and his hands fisted on the leather backseat as a form of support, he was seeing white with color of sheer ardent fire. _"Do that again…."_

" _You are enjoying this, aren't you?"_ Ranma's fingers quickened its' pace and every time he pushed in, he aimed directly to that spot that Youki seemed to enjoy the most, Ranma's free hand was still stroking his own cladded shaft and he knew if he kept it on, both would explode in no time.

The honeyed moans were all over the old truck, the windows were fogged with soaking drips falling down the glass and both felt their bodies tensing up, Ranma's fingers hit Youki's spot one more time but before he saw his friend tensing and falling in the arms of pleasure and licentious release, he stopped.

His own mind lost somewhere in a warm slap of crude desire required volunteer of steel, before releasing in warm splatters all over his hand, he stopped himself. Ranma withdrew his fingers from Youki's puckered entrance and reached down to unzip his pants and freed his aching member out of its confines. Without the clad, he breathed.

Youki arched and twisted his back in deprived fiery pleasure, the pants were never-ending, the crudeness of how his entrance made little spasms of sheer desire made him moan Ranma's name over and over again, _"Take me already… ah dear god.."_

" _I need you inside…"_

Ranma gasped when he finally let his jeans and underwear pool down his feet, Youki propped on his elbows and smirked, "I want you to come inside, close the door… I want to feel us fume."

Double sense again, Ranma scoffed. Taking a hold of Ranma's strong arms, Youki pulled him inside and though their naked member touched roughly against the other, Youki knew there was something even more pleasurably that he desired from Ranma. The raven in a haze of darkened lust complied and seated inside the truck, closed the door to leave them breathing on heated heavy air and reached out for Youki's naked form.

Inside the truck, Ranma pushed Youki on his back again and with a languid kiss, he made Youki moan, his member rubbed against Youki's and the kissing became more of a lust battle when Ranma's hands started caressing and pinching at Youki's kissed nipples. The blonde haired moaned and his legs opened to press him tighter, with a light curl of his feet, he knew why his entrance was already reacting in little spams of need, causing his back to arch when he realized both were hard as they could get.

" _Take me Ranma, make me yours..."_ And their lips pressed tightly again, lips melded in lustful exchanges of thirst and passion and both started breathing heavily when their hips started rocking toughly against the other, Ranma cursed at his own hormones for being so willingly given to him and when Youki flipped them over, Ranma gasped in enthralling pleasure.

Sitting as a normal passenger on the backseat of the car, Ranma's hands took his friend's slender hips and dragged him on top of his sore length, being prepared since their previous inwards, none of them stopped each other to question what they were really doing when Youki downed on him and pressed the head of Ranma's member against his puckered entrance.

The air was taken from Youki's lungs in utter pain; the rod pierced him in a whole different way than Ranma's fingers did. As he was thrust and impaled, Youki felt as the wetness of Ranma's member lubricated his insides in a pleasurably stab of fullness.

" _R-Ranma…"_

Easily panting in pleasure whilst sweat ran down in thick drops, Ranma's eyes closed and he realized he never felt such an intense tightening pleasure around him, after feeling Youki tense around him, he decided to kiss the sweaty blonde to distract him from the stretching experience. Taking ahold of his hips, Ranma moved Youki up and down on him, softly at first, moving leisurely over him, Youki started whimpering when the sensuality of their smooth carnal movements started feeling insanely great.

" _Youki…uh,"_ the low husky moans of Ranma made Youki's movements persist with cherish delight, _"ah yes…"_

The feeling of being filled and Ranma's stimulating desire made Youki gasp in delight and he decided to toughen the impalement up, the firm penetrating thrusts quickened, moving his hips on top of Ranma, Youki's eyes rolled in a stronger level of pleasure, his hands pressed on Ranma's shoulders as he moved up and down the hard rod of flesh.

" _Ah, Ranma…"_

Their bodies glistened on sweat as Ranma's own hips blithely moved up and down to meet Youki's warm and tight entrance. The gaps fuddled and their names could be heard as the penetration became wilder, loud groans, sighs and gasps fell from their lustful mouths and Ranma admired the sexy and sensual view of what was Youki doing to him, with a particularly pleasurably thrust, both wondered why they didn't do this since the beginning, Youki's thighs tensed when he felt Ranma's length pushing up repeatedly against his tender spot.

" _Ah… ah harder…"_

Youki hugged Ranma close to him, the raven's face was buried on the crook of his neck and his gasps caused shivers against his skin. Ranma's hands persisted on Youki's hips while the blonde's hands pressed on Ranma's muscular back. _"Ranma…"_

After feeling his whole body burn in excruciating delight, Youki stopped with a defeated moan causing Ranma to grunt in disapproval, but when Youki spasmed around him he leered at the delicious pressure Youki's own body caused on him, after trying to move his hips again to no avail Youki sighed in defeat, Ranma sneered and took him by the hips and without needing to stick himself out, he turned their positions, supported himself by his arms and made sure to double his thrust's force when he laid Youki down on the backseat.

Squirming at the leathery, rubbery texture against his sensitive back, Youki reached up to Ranma's face and pulled him down for another breath taking kiss.

" _mmmf… Ranma…"_ smothering the lewd, lusty sounds between their pressing lips, Ranma's hardened thrusts made Youki's curl in another wave of crude delight.

The thrusts, moans, gasps and wild kisses drove both to their limits as sweat poured down their bodies until the fierce sensation blanked them to a different and whole astral experience of intensified solid pleasure. Climaxing together never felt as real and intimate as when both finally hit it up. "Youki…"

" _I'm… I'm ah…"_

Youki tightened down Ranma as the raven firmly and impatiently hit the soft spot that drove both absolutely insane. Feeling the sudden spurt of unbearable pleasure down their genitals, Youki reached up to kiss Ranma's panting lips as both resolutely hit ecstasies. Once the warm splatters on their abdomen and inside Youki evidenced their joyful sexual experience, Ranma pulled out and allowed his face fall limply on the crook of Youki's neck.

OOOO

"It was amazing…" already clothed and already driving, Youki whispered in a low hushed voice, it was incredible and -being them- so predictable how they took their inwards until 2 in the morning, for some reason, even if for many people a rusty truck wasn't as appealing to try their first time, for them it felt seamless. Absolutely fine and candid, the whole experience was perfect.

That's what they were, ruthless, reckless, wild, uncaring, crude, affectionate, passionate, uninhibited, lustful, lovefull. "Yes it was."

And none cared for a fancy bed with flowers, candles and roses, what turned and rocked their world was even more than the exterior, it was the moment, the utter and crude moment of feeling, of taking and loving, of laughing, of kissing, of tearing and knowing that all in all they cared for the love they felt.

And at a very early morning, when they finally arrived to the meadows, when finally and after almost a whole day of driving they saw the cabin they would be sharing both were able to conclude with a hefty sigh…

That everything would be different, liberty smelled different, affection had the sweet scent of Youki and that shy tenderness and strength had that glint and delicious smell that reminded of Ranma, with a genuine smile they now thought different about the other, different about their love, about their friendship, it felt different because that night and early morning was the day they grew conscious of just how much they mattered for the other, just much they were willing to give…

How much more they were sure they were going to give. And it was fine, it was all fine.

With a satisfied smile, they thought the abandoned place was perfect for them.

It all felt like the wings that they thought were chopped off by prejudice, by intolerance and fear, were finally back on their backs.

It didn't matter that they would have to get a job as soon as possible, it didn't matter that Youki's anxiousness would sure to return, it didn't matter that Ranma was sure his first job wouldn't be of a martial artist, it didn't matter if they didn't have much money, it didn't matter that Youki was aware he would have to learn how to cook, it didn't matter if this place wasn't home yet and it didn't matter that basically they had _nothing_ but each other, for them it was enough, more than enough.

If yesterday meant walls, tomorrow meant wings, and wings meant they could finally fly...

 _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just want to be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 _-Birdy_

 _WINGS_

OOOOO

 **AN/** Yes I avoided any other problematic environment, I know if I went into detail I wouldn't have finished so I rushed. One chapter left to go, just an epilogue (stories need an epilogue for god's sake) hope you enjoyed. I was totally inspired by some indie music; I listened to Wings by Birdy the whole story, also "Ocean"  & "Atlantis" by seafret (Name of the chapter _Ocean_ ) give it a listen; you'll get my surroundings if you get to listen to them. Anyways, we have one left! An Epilogue and I close this story for good.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes you may find, I am aware :/ My apologizes for those awkward transitions, still working on fixing them, its sometimes hard, well hope you enjoyed!

Till next time.

Batya.


	5. Sunlight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ranma Saotome's intellectual idea, every change exterior or interior has been morphed without intending to harm anyone. This is still only for fun and I'm not making money out of this. The aforementioned character is Rumiko Takahashi's creations.

NO BETA, if you see any grammar, typos, mistakes then please understand. **This will not be revised** for changes or/and corrections.

 **Warning:** This has nothing to do with InuYasha or Ranma ½ Universe. Personal Fic, OC centrix and characters that had been taken were seriously morphed. OOC in other words and this is a personal fic. YAOI and major M alert. Rate M for language, **sexual scenes**. Last Chapter (yay).

 **AN/** last chapter, this was supposed to be an epilogue, it was supposed to be shorter but seriously couldn't, I couldn't respect it was an epilogue and not another chapter, anyways, here is some lame final fluff, hope you enjoy, so no epilogues but last chapter.

 **O**

 **Moonstruck**

 _And meet me there, bundles of flowers_

 _We wait through the hours of cold_

 _Winter shall howl at the walls_

 _Tearing down doors of time_

 _Shelter as we go_

 _-PROMISE_

CHAPTER FIVE

 **T**

 **OOOO**

OOOO

The pen skimmed between his teeth, looking at the countertop's left watch, Youki sighed happily, it was almost time to close. He looked over the second row of books he would have to fix tomorrow, the black umbrella was hanging from the wooden hook, the bookshelves seemed in order and when the watch ticked 7:00 pm, he rose slowly from his chair and rushed to the frontal door to turn the bulletin of _close/open_ to the closeted side. Work was done for the day.

He heaved a breath and turned off the lights, not fond of darkness, he knew the street's lights still illuminated dimly inside the bookstore and he smiled, it was freezing outside but not enough to expect a snowfall, he thought he would walk to the nearest store and get the ingredients to fix a soup for Ranma and for him; now that he made memory Ranma said he felt slightly sluggish in the morning, Youki would prevent him any cold as much as he could.

Walking again to his desk, he started grabbing his belongings to leave as soon as possible, having grasped his keys, his black scarf and new books, Youki beamed merrily, now that he touched the books, he was sure Ranma would love the new book he just retrieved for him. Ranma always spoke about that newly attained red book as an infancy treasure and Youki was glad that after weeks of scanning the book's spines and looking between powdered bookshelves, he found it.

Their life changed, and it changed for the good, despite the intimate relationship they developed, both were happy to always notice, they were still the same. In spite of how much they cared for the other, they were still eager to toughen up their games when they could and that didn't take their softness when they were isolated and desired a kiss.

Back for when they arrived to the meadows together, their stance at the cabin in the middle of the paddocks and fields lasted less than two months. Once they arrived to the cabin, they both grew conscious of how much privacy they would enjoy, sneaky caresses and humid kisses lead to endless nights between fogged windows and disheveled sheets around their ankles and hips, moans of crude passion and flowering curious caresses lastly bloomed in fiery desire. To know each other's body became a goal and a major priority at the said time, the blissful spice of love that characterized their relationship felt heatedly boundless and delightful for their hungry hearts.

A mat on the floor was enough to serve them the way they wanted and without expecting it, days passed and they still urged the other to be naked. Being young and utterly in love, having just discovered sex and lacking that clever responsibility of a grown up adult, it took them the first light-cut to realize they had to be more responsible.

Youki could reminiscence that rainy day in April, using just a dim lamp to illuminate their glistening bodies, moaning softly between sweaty sheets, loving each other and lost in a breath-taking kiss when suddenly the lamp light went off and both momentarily stopped. The sensational burning down their bodies hazed them to notice if it weren't for the room's large window they would be in utter dark blindness. After grunting in annoyance as to why the lights went off, Ranma recalled Youki laughing, "Ranma we forgot to pay for the light service" and once continuing their carnal act, both enthralled to fixate just in each other.

Matches and candles seemed the perfect solution once they were done, for the next hour they cuddled and cozied up their bodies against the other in the dark lit room until Ranma suggested bringing their blankets downstairs to lay in front of the fireplace. With the candle light enhancing Youki's exotic beauty and the auburn lit engraving Ranma's manly attractiveness another steamy round of sex felt indulged inside their heating skin, both reminisced it as their seamless soiree.

The next day upon awakening inside their freezing wooden lodge, Youki suggested that once they were ready, they could walk all the way down the little suburban town. Breakfast of cheese, coffee and various fruits reminded them though it felt inherently perfect, that they would need the electricity to live as peaceful as they desired.

After a playful kiss, they showered together; Youki recalled hugging Ranma for twenty minutes straight under the warm splash the water provided, Ranma's taut soft skin against his felt like blissful paradise, Youki embraced the memory of the lukewarm water complementing Ranma's silk skin touching his, the wholesome feeling of completion and tenderness was something only Ranma could provide.

Ranma hugged him tight against him, kissed his neck with softness and if it wasn't for the kicking obligation restrain at the back of his mind, Youki was sure he would have taken Ranma's fluttering, delicate kisses to a dissimilar mist.

Dressed up and with a neat ponytail casing his wild hair, Youki went hand in hand with Ranma to the nearest basics-retailer store. Both realized a couple of things, first, the cabin in the meadows where they lived was way too far from the tiny province they envisioned to momentarily stay. Second, money leaked without noticing, eating their meals on _'cheap'_ motel-diners wasn't cheap at all, especially in the long run. Third, Youki needed to learn how to cook and they had to start eating home, more supermarkets and less restaurants, fourth and the most important, they needed a job.

O

Back to the closed bookstore Youki breathed, incredible how their paths morphed since they first arrived, after all they went through, he was now the book retailer at their own indie folk-like bookstore. It was besides a classy coffee-shop and near an independent baroque-style guitars sale; outside on the square, it had a large fountain upfront and various tall lanterns above romanticized benches.

Inside the bohemian bookstore, people gathered in small groups to read, kids were respectful and mothers asked for children's tales. His favorite part was to wrap up gifts boxes if a lover purchased a nice book and asked him to arrange it for them. There were days the bookstore was slightly isolated, there were other days where he didn't even find the correct book spine, it was so crowded he would open up every door and window to freshen himself up.

Bookshelves in large rows of various books, diverse stories he recollected with time, Youki felt happy with the store they owned, because it was theirs', it was his and Ranma's. He wasn't employed of anyone but himself. In the small town, he was saluted everywhere, when he went to the market, old ladies seemed to always put on extra fruits and an extra smile. Girls seemed to adore him and men to respect him, after all people considered him the beauty who lived with the incredibly handsome and much respected Saotome Ranma. Having won several affectionate visits over time, their bookstore was something everyone wanted to visit at least once a week.

Neighbor girl from the coffee-shop always made time to sneak and visit him to chat, cake was one of her weekly gifts that Youki couldn't help but adore. Ranma made sure to everyday knock on the glass window from the bookstore's outside around 12:30, he always had written on his hand, _'lunch time Youki.'_ And Youki would leave the shop to follow his lover outside.

Sometimes after lunch Youki accompanied Ranma to his work and he was always left in awe, Ranma was seriously a very talented man.

The bookstore was Youki's 17th birthday gift from Ranma, before even stationing themselves up, they indeed struggled for surviving together and even after they fought and the lack of progression made up for their discussions, both knew laboring as hard as both did would have its prize, especially with the ridiculous amount of love they stored for the other.

Youki started at a cheap flower-shop, working almost none-stop, carrying and taking from here to there hefty heavy plants with each of their soil bags, the simplistic job had an insane amount of pressure and a much derogatory despot boss who made Youki's anxiousness come as much as every night when he arrived home.

Ranma understood with a heavy heart and even if he hated the situation, the only thing he could do at that time was hold his defeated lover. His own job was no better at that time; he started working at a low-priced Chinese restaurant. That was only his first job, Ranma was treated with intolerance and his payments weren't always complete, the people that went to the restaurant were mostly uneducated, rude people who treated him like he was no better than an insect.

Ranma was said to be fired from the Chinese place more than twice and those times he got back home on the verge of frustration tears because he was threatened to not receive the payment for the days he earned working before being fired, he almost felt as giving up. There were no contracts that would legally assist him, both were aware of that. Youki held him, and even if his own anxiousness broke him to some helpless excuse of a sane person, he never stopped holding Ranma.

More than one time they held each other in front of the fireplace that once held their dream, it then witnessed as their fairytale broke up in front of their crying eyes, _"We can do it … don't give up."_

They worked since early morning until 11:00pm most of the times, both would meet up after work at an isolated dark bus-stop and Ranma would always walk to the bus-stop with the heart on his mouth, hoping that Youki came by safe and untouched; Ranma always hugged him close because he felt painfully aware of the murky dangers of being outside at that vulnerable secluded hour. From there they would walk back home to the insanely far away cabin in the middle of the meadows, they would probably eat something warm and the only thing that would rescue their mind from the dark pit of hopelessness was the incredibly tender love making they would close the night with.

"… _Hmmf_ " Ranma groaned in soft pleasure as his lips were delicately parted to let Youki's tongue slide in, letting the blonde move his lips dominantly against him, Ranma puffed some breathy balmy air at a particularly pleasurable lick.

"H-hold on," Ranma gasped between their heated kiss. His hands curled on the sheets underneath as Youki brushed his naked crotch teasingly slow against his, the sudden spurting wetness made him hiss. _"God… Youki…"_

Straddling him, Youki continued his languid kisses until his whole body flamed up. _"Mmmn.."_ Youki moaned at their humid members moving pleasurably against the other, his left hand ran through Ranma's raven locks causing the later to shiver _"Ranma…"_ hushing him with a seductive whisper, the blonde haired continued to meld their tepid lips against the other, his slow sensual hip movements made Ranma groan in delight.

"Hold up… I" Ranma heaved before allowing himself to lose control, fuming steam from his red flushed face; Ranma delicately but consistently peeled off his lips from his boyfriend needy mouth and with incredible willpower, his hands grabbed Youki's hips, stopping him from any further and delightful collision, he heard the blonde wince in annoyance. "Hold up idiot, I was going to ask you something."

Through his hazed induced mind, Youki devised Ranma's tone became suddenly serious, "H-huh…? What is it?"

"Youki…" his abrupt serious voice was slightly flouting, the sadness of his mind broke through his speech in a tone that made Youki's breathing hitch.

"What is it Ranma?"

Ranma breathed yet again, "D-do... Do you think… this was a…. bad idea?"

Youki's eyes softened and through the lustful stare, Ranma could identify a genuine sweet beam, "honestly…" Youki's hand went down and caressed his lover's still pink cheek, "I thought I actually believed that… you know?"

Ranma blinked sadly, "What made you change… your mind… if it changed at all..."

"Ranma I love you." That was genuine as well, Ranma closed his eyes and breathed in relief "I love you with my entire soul, I wouldn't have done anything different and this is difficult I know…"

Youki continued in a soft voice, "but we need to see the other side of this… like when we were kids…" he then smiled, "remember your birthday? Your 11th birthday, the party? The mockery? The scenario could have been even more chaotic… but you chose to look at me and only me, you chose to feel satisfied with what I offered and not what you missed… you were only 11 and spite it all, _you chose me…"_

"Youki…"

Inwardly taking Ranma's hardened rod to rub against his entrance, Youki downed deeply on him and without stopping his body from trembling, he started moving his hips again, up and down the piercing shaft inside him, he shivered as the pleasure made him start gasping involuntarily, he heard Ranma huff, the pleasure hazed Ranma's eyes again and he found himself groaning at Youki's heated moans _"Ranma…"_ he moved satisfactory hard for one minute and then abruptly stopped, it was Ranma's turn to wince in annoyance. Leaving Ranma incensed, Youki grabbed Ranma's chin and made him look at him straight in the eye, "Would you do that again?"

"Do…what?" Ranma felt even more lost in the sexually attractive view on top of him.

"Ranma!" Youki insisted.

Ranma huffed as Youki downed on him again, swallowing him whole, Ranma stiffened as the blonde firmly and intentionally tightened around him. Ranma buckled against him, the pleasure he was feeling was always a double-edged sword as Youki dared using it against him. "w-what is it?"

"I ask if you would do that…again"

"Do what…" he breathed unevenly.

"Would you choose me again?"

Opening his eyes, Ranma seemed suddenly struck by his lover's words, after a minute of registering it, he smiled candidly at him, the urge he felt caused his words to be even more sincere that he would have allowed to "Y-You have always given me what I think I lack, and every time, you have proven me I only need _you_ … Youki, of course I do. This time will be not different…" Ranma took Youki's hips and made his bottom down on him, he hissed in desire as Youki pressed his palms against his shoulders _"And you? You need to choose me as well"_

" _Ah…How cheesy but yes…ah…I do."_

None were used to those kinds of words between each other, but they knew that when they were necessary to use them, they indeed used them. Heaving hefty exhales and breathing unevenly both fell to the mattress after just another especially amazing sexual intercourse. After a cuddly kiss Ranma hesitated and grunted.

"Youki, I seriously expect you were fucking serious in what you said and not only said that so I could shut up and fuck you."

"Why, yes I was serious.." Youki leered amusedly.

"I honestly expect that from the bottom of my heart."

Youki couldn't help but laugh. "…aight' me too idiot."

After that night the color in their eyes seemed to brighten and their universe to illuminate. They stopped caring what they lacked and savored the love that they felt they had in copious amounts, because they did. They decided to concentrate in that they could talk all the way down the road back home, they started laughing at the otherwise annoying experiences in their jobs and the nights became tender rituals of laughter and love.

Their day-off seemed to concede to be on Saturdays, that certain day instead of sleeping and eating the day off as usual, Youki suggested to walk to the town and get some ice-cream and while both knew their income was limited, both agreed that an ice-cream wouldn't hurt. Laughing, lame jokes and sly groping made their day blossom in jovial merriness and both agreed they were enjoying themselves more than they thought possible; they spoke about what they would do in the future, their future dog's name, how Ranma desired to put in practice what he knew about martial arts and how Youki wanted to own a book's retailer. It was a good day for both, particularly because the artsy ice-cream seller agreed in pouring cinnamon powder over Ranma's vanilla ice-cream.

Playing and flirting all the way to the downtown, both neared the central fountain and started speaking whatever simplistic thing that came into mind, after a short kiss Youki poked fun with enthusiastic chivalry that maybe Ranma forgot to make his stunts; hoping to see his boyfriend impress him, Youki feigned a disappointed sigh and stuck out his tongue _'that's a pity'._

Daringly scoffing and with an overly loud voice Ranma started playing actually very impressive deeds. He started walking backwards to later pop up on his two hands to finish his deed by using his thumbs as the main support. Balancing his body with proficiency, Ranma stuck out his tongue in return.

Having blushed at how amazing his boyfriend remained Youki asked him to jump to the lateral fence and land on the asphalt spout margin, if he of course _'still could'_. Scoffing a second time, Ranma did as told and heightened the hurdle with expertise. "I, of course can."

Youki recall that dare, changed their luck forever. The man who was sitting on the bench near Ranma's perilous stunts mysteriously asked his name and when his name satisfied his curiosity, he gave Ranma a little presentation card, "Meet me on the third floor of the green house on avenue Hikari… if you dare."

Dares only kicked his obduracy and on Sunday Ranma met him, after deciding with Youki it was a risk they would be taking, he decided the meeting could worth a day of absence in work. The man who met Ranma was an old traditionalist who pursued a talented martial artist to train; he envisioned his last name to be engraved in the cartons of his unclaimed heritage but still was desperate for an honorable heir.

It was a mystic click; the man was impressed with Ranma's abilities and immediately became fond of the freshness of his technique, he never saw someone combat the way Ranma did. To start, he offered Ranma a job as his assistant, Ranma of course immediately agreed.

Their situation changed for the good and as soon as they could, they moved from the meadows to the town, a fine-looking tiny house was just the beginning of their start and when Youki found another job at a bakery-shop everything turned up to be more than fine.

Having won the town's respect for his well-recognized talent aside the mystic old martial teacher, Ranma gained the approval to open a martial art's school, _'anything goes martial arts'_.

Back to the bookstore Youki sighed, Ranma, _his_ Ranma was well known in this town for his sheer proficiency, he had the town's complete respect, he had their admiration, he was loved, sure, he was also envied too, but that didn't take away the real fact that he meant talent, strength and power. Of course many women didn't care about his talent and they loved him and smiled on the streets to him only for his good looks. Youki clicked his tongue; many girls followed him only to salute him even if he was there but it was fine, Youki couldn't blame them, Ranma was quite the stunner.

About their relationship, sure they had their fights, sometimes heated fights, strong arguments that left him to tears and disagreements so strong that Ranma ended up leaving for the rest of the day but at the end of the day, Ranma always came back, and he would hold up because Ranma loved _him_ and nobody else. They recognized each other's mistakes and they learned to apologize. They always found a way into each other's arms.

Youki smirked, after their open school; the bookstore became another daring move, not to say the most beautiful gift Ranma could have ever done to him. Moving from the little house to their own seemed like a dream came true and it was, in more than one way. Unbelievable if he reminded himself from where they came from…

And they sometimes forgot that they made it.

They, after all, finally _did it._

' _Ding'_

Back at the bookstore Youki sighed in reticent annoyance. The bell on top of the door rang distinctively inside the bookstore and realizing the wind didn't push the door, Youki accepted it could only mean someone just entered. With his back still directed to the door, Youki grunted in professional yet tired undertone, "Sr, the Bookstore is closed as you can see…" without turning to face the seeming customer, he continued with a motioning hand "…you can return tomorrow though, we'll be open from 6:00 am to-"

"Don't care…" the intruder husked out. His arms swiftly wrapped around Youki's waist in a tight embrace, and after a shortage of upbeat surprise, the blonde haired laughed and sighed knowingly.

" _Ranma…"_ if there was an aroma he would never misperceive that would be Ranma's refined and manly scent.

"I let everyone go earlier…" being hugged from behind, Youki rejoiced in the sudden balminess his boyfriend's body brought to his frame and just after a whispery sigh, he allowed his head to rest backwards on top of Ranma's shoulder. Youki smiled affectionately as Ranma's lips glued to his ear, "…wanted to walk with you back home."

The blonde-haired groaned fondly and whisked his head slightly to the side, brushing noses together he whispered "It is freezing outside, I expected to see you back in home."

"I know, I almost didn't make it, two minutes walking would have meant a lonesome trip back home."

Youki turned his body to face upfront the raven haired and he grinned lovingly, "Ranma," his tone remained mild, "…you ran all the way here?" Ranma hesitated but mumbled a _yes_ "God, you'll get sick."

"Nah don't worry."

"You didn't feel as fine in the morning!"

"…'sfine…"

"No, what if you-"

"Youki-"

"What?"

" _Shut up."_

 _It's twenty seconds till the last call,_

 _Callin' hey_

 _Lie down you know it's easy,_

 _Like we did it through summer long._

 _And I'll be anything you ask and more,_

 _Going hey,_

 _It's not a miracle we needed,_

 _No I wouldn't let you think so._

 _-1901_

 _BIRDY_

OOOOO

 **AN/** Last dialogue recalls in similarity to the conversation over the roof when they were kids in chapter one (notice the resemblances of structure) just in case you missed it, the likenesses means they have remained faithful to their friendly togetherness over the years, especially in spite of their romantic relationship, they remain the same, even after the ups-and-downs.

Okay, I'm done for good with this fic :') I'm super satisfied like when I finished Severity. Okay so this chapter diverges from the whole story flow I know (I hope it didn't bother you as much)… but I wanted some steadiness, for you to know they will be lit' fine, I really hope the whole chapter didn't evolve much in their financial situation but rather in the circumstantial difficulties they had to go through to be as steady as they ended up being. I hope it didn't sound as utopic and foolish, but happy ending is a happy ending.

Okay now should I continue improving my fluff or should I retract to the angst that I love with my entire life?

Lol hope you enjoyed this long trip, the longest fic I have written so far.

Till next time!

Batya.


End file.
